One Kick Woman
by Official Waifu
Summary: Her story... Well, to be honest, she was just bored. Nothing tragic, no quest for revenge, she doesn't seek redemption, no interesting backstory... and she is certainly no hero.
1. Introduction

**A/N**

 **This account is a secondary account. I will be revamping and uploading stories to this site, however please check Quotev for more stories by me I am unable to upload to this site.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

She sighed as she walked down the path paved through the park. Another boring day. Couples were out on romantic strolls, dogs were getting walked, kids were running around screaming, the occasional cyclist or jogger went by. Old people were sitting on benches reading the newspaper. She felt pretty lame for walking by herself, not even for the purpose of exercise, but it was less lame than just sitting at home doing nothing. Doing nothing outside was much better.

She stopped short and blinked, seeing a familiar face just ahead. It's that boy again... An average looking guy with short black hair wearing a blue jogging outfit. Like with strangers that you pass on the street, you wouldn't remember them- or even recognize them if you were to pass them again the same day. Normally the same would be for this guy, except he became easily recognizable with the side street performance he put on. She slowed to a stop to stare at him, watching as saliva ran down his chin, his eyes bugging out as the veins around his face strained against the skin. Even from a few feet away she could easily hear the worrisome cracking and popping sounds his bones made as he did his push-ups.

She blinked again, watching his heartfelt struggle as he made strangling noises, pushing his body to the limit. She pulled her hand out of her sweatshirt pocket to scratch her cheek. She had a lot of time on her hands, and staying in her tiny apartment was depressing, so she went on walks from time to time. She first met this guy about... A month ago? All she remembered was noticing him doing squats as she passed by. The second time was only a couple weeks ago, and he was doing sit-ups then. But he was here again, in the same spot, in the same outfit, doing the same thing. It made her curious.

She sighed, slipping her hand back into her pocket. She knew it was none of her business, but it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? She casually walked up to the guy, but he didn't even glance at her. He must be incredibly focused to not even glance at an approaching stranger. She stopped right at him, staring down at his trembling body just a few inches away. Seeing his struggle up close made it a lot more intense. Her eyes were wide with surprised as she studied him. Were those sounds even supposed to be made by the human body?

"Oi." She stared at him, waiting for a response for a good solid five minutes. Once it was apparent to her that he wasn't going to acknowledge her, she stepped back and squatted down to his level. "Oi."

She blinked, staring at his red face as he gnashed his teeth to bare through his work out. He better be on a high number if he's being so dramatic about it. Suddenly he made a sound and she perked up, listening attentively. "One... Hundred...!"

She stood and backed away as he staggered to his feet, stumbling around for a moment before he gained his footing. Since he was done she decided to try again. "Oi." The guy just stood there, gazing out at the ocean at the park edge next to them with a dead look in his eyes. He wasn't even bothering to wipe the drool off his face as he huffed and puffed. She blinked at him again. Was he dead inside? "OI."

She blinked at him for a fifth time as he suddenly began walking away from her. She watched for a moment, watching him ever so slowly pick up speed to a light jog. Taking long strides she casually followed him. "OI." He then continued to pick up speed, forcing her to pick up speed as well.

As the guy in the blue jogging outfit pitifully ran down the path, she lightly ran after him, hardly breaking a sweat as she kept her hands in her sweatshirt pocket. Before she knew it; it was sunset, and she was sweating, and she was panting, and they had ran ten kilometers, and the guy was insane. She had never truly exercised a day in her life, but her curiosity had turned into obsession as the guy consistently refused to notice her. She had followed him back into the city to an apartment complex.

They both came to a stop, huffing and puffing, taking a moment for themselves to catch their breath and take a break. Even then he refused to realize there was a woman stalking him for half a day. Once she had enough air, she forcefully wheezed out, " _Oi!_ "

Praise the gods because the guy finally heard her. Still panting, he looked over to see a woman about his age in baggy jeans and a green sweat shirt, also wearing a green cap, sweating and breathing hard like he was, resting her hands on her knees. "Huh?"

She forced her head up to look at him, squinting as she struggled to keep up energy to focus. "I... Had a question... For you..."

"Yeah?" He panted for a moment. "What's that?"

She groaned as she forced herself to stand upright. Forcing herself to calm down, breathlessly she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" He stared at her for a moment, the gears turning in his head before they clicked in place. "Oh. Training."

"Oh." She stared at him for a moment. She swallowed and got her breathing under control. "Training for what?"

"To be a hero," he replied, pulling himself together as well. He then tilted his head at her curiously. "Were you following me?"

"For ten kilometers, yeah," she nodded. She tucked her hands back into her pocket and asked, "Why?"

"Why?" He echoed. He looked to the ground for a moment before replying. "Well, 'cause I want to."

"Oh... Okay." With that she turned around and walked away.

He stared after her for a moment. "Wonder what I should have for dinner," he said to himself before heading towards his apartment.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I apologize once again to those that were reading this story before or had already read what I posted and were waiting for more. I understand your frustrations. My reasoning is that the original plot I had planned derailed too far, and the quality was poor as well. There were plenty of holes that people were helpful in pointing out. With this revamp I've added new dynamics, hopefully filled the holes, and have improved the quality of writing.**

 **Sorry again, and thank you. Please enjoy.**

* * *

She laid on her side on her floor- which also happened to be her bed. Noodles hung from her mouth as she stared blankly at the television. Whatever she was watching wasn't funny. Amusing, but not funny, and very pointless. Yet it was still enough for her brain to keep her entertained. She slurped up her noodles and ate. During her morning ritual there was a disturbance. A tremor went through her apartment and her hanging light swayed as it flickered. She sighed and reached for the remote. It was a difficult struggle with it being on the other side of the table. She grunted as she stretched her arm. She was just a couple inches away...! She shut her eyes tight and leaned into the edge of the table, reaching as far as she could. Even when the muscle was pulled in her shoulder, she didn't give up. Just a little further...! Her teeth clenched, sweat breaking out on her forehead. The tips of her fingers just grazed the remote...

She caved and pulled her arm back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Forced to sit up, setting her cup of noodles on the table, she held her aching shoulder muscle and snagged the stubborn remote to change the channel.

 _=An update on the attack on Z City=_ the woman reported, sitting at her desk looking professional.

"Us again..." She shoved more noodles in her mouth and slurped them up.

 _=The monster had been identified as Caperticus: once a man with an obsession for gardening cacti had a science experiment go horribly wrong and is now a cactus himself with an unrelenting rage. On the scene is Fumoi- Fumoi, what's the status?=_

The screen split to show a male reporter. Instead of a suit he was wearing a bullet proof vest and a helmet. _=Atsuka! I'm here at the west side of Z City and everything is nearly demolished! As you can see behind me=_ The camera swerved passed him to show an eight foot tall walking cactus. _=Caperticus is showing no mercy! We are still waiting on the newly founded Heroes Association to respond! The police are doing all they can-=_ an explosion cut him off.

Another tremor went through the apartment, light swaying and the lucky neko statue on her television stand shook its arm violently. She reached into her cup with her chopsticks, but they were empty when she brought them to her mouth. She looked down at her cup in disappointment. "I'm out of noodles..."

That's when the phone rang. She blinked and stared at her corded phone for a moment. No one hardly ever called her. She at least didn't have any friends or a job. As she stared, the phone continued to ring. Guess someone was really trying to get a hold of her. The news report on the television was losing its mind with yelling and explosions, but she paid it no mind as she forced herself to get up.

Still in kitty cat pajamas she walked over to the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, the apartment shaking and light flickering. "The power better not go out again." She answered the phone, "Hello."

 _"Are you all right!?"_ She blinked, staring down blankly as she tried to recognize the voice. _"Oi, are you there!?"_

"Oh!" She perked up, recognizing the voice in a panic. "Stubbles!"

The man sighed heavily. _"Stop calling me that."_

"Shave your face."

 _"Are you all right? There's a monster in Z City right now."_

"Yeah, when isn't there." Looking back at the television, the light flickered with another tremor and the news team was still tailing the giant cactus man. "I'm all right, the monster's a little too close. My power might go out again." Turning back around she examined her nails as she casually asked, "So, how's working at that new job of yours?"

 _"You should be evacuating to be safe!"_

"Eh." She bit at her nail. "I don't wanna put pants on."

The man sighed. _"Dammit..."_

"Besides, isn't that new Hero Association supposed to send a hero out to save us?" Turning around she leaned on the wall to watch the television, the apartment shaking and rattling.

 _"Yes, we've already dispatched two heroes, though only one of them is close by."_

 _=Wait- there! There he is! Who is that?=_ She perked up at the television to see it zoom in on a man in a tight red suit standing on a building top.

"Looks like a man in red spandex just showed up."

 _=Oh- it's the Red Wonder! The Red Wonder has just made his appearance to put an end to-=_ Then the power went out after a violent shake.

She nearly fell over, but caught herself. "Hello? Stubbles?" She sighed and hung the phone back up. "This city sucks. But I'm too poor to move out." She could get a job of course, but she didn't really want to. Dealing with the occasional earthquake, she tried her best to clean up her cup of noodles after chugging down the broth.

She was a NEET. Whatever family she had pretty much disowned her. However that stupid guy Stubbles continued to look out for her, for whatever reason. He wasn't even that much older than her. Not that she really knew his age, she realized as she pulled out the full trash bag from the can. After taking out the trash she went out onto her balcony and leaned on the railing, noticing a column of smoke rising from the building beyond. "Seems far enough to go to the store." She stood upright and stretched her arms up groaning in delight. She then sighed in satisfaction as she scratched her back. "I might as well do something with my day."

She put on her baggy jeans and green sweatshirt. She scratched her head before putting on her green cap over her unkempt hair. She left her small apartment and made her way into the city away from the stupid cactus monster, stopping by a supermarket. She grabbed a hand basket and got a few groceries for herself. She then stood at the checkout line, listening to the beeps as the items were scanned. "That will be ¥1,204," the cashier said politely.

"Okay," she took out her wallet and pulled out a few banknotes.

"Did you hear?" A woman was whispering to her friend behind her. "The Red Wonder took care of that monster on the west side!"

"Amazing!"

Guess the cactus crisis was averted. Hopefully her power would be back on when she got home. The cashier gave coins back for change and she left with plastic bags hanging from her hands.

As she wandered around the city just to pass time, she spotted a cat darting down an alley. "... Kitty." She lightly ran after the cat into the alley. "Kitty, kitty, kitty..." She slowed as she approached the cat. The feline looked up at her, but when she came too close it darted off further down the passage. While the cat rejected her affection, it didn't deter her for even a moment. "Kitty, kitty, kitty-" the dumpster she was approaching suddenly erupted. She halted and blinked up at the looming figure- some guy covered in garbage wearing a trash can lid for a hat.

"Ahh, a human!" The rubbish monster leaned down to her and she in turn leaned away, staring at his ugly smile. The vapors of his horrible breath were visible. Her cheeks puffed out as she held her breath. "You have witnessed the birth of The Warden of Waste. As my first victim, I shall reward you with the tale of my birth-"

"No thanks." The Warden of Waste blinked as the young woman was already lightly running back out of the alley.

"You..." He hung his head as he trembled with rage. "You think you CAN ESCAPE ME!?"

Hearing the trash monster yelling in anger, she turned her head slightly to call back to him, "I would be more willing to listen if you didn't stink so bad." Some monsters were cool, but others were weird, and some, like this unfortunate guy, were downright dumb. "Excuse me," she calmly jogged around a man on his cell phone while an explosion occurred behind her. That didn't worry her- The Warden of Waste roaring and shouting, the screams of people as they scattered in a panic- what worried her was the wind force from the explosion. Not only did it stink like old waste, but her cap was blown off.

She gasped, some life being brought into her eyes. "My cap!" It was her favorite. Worn out a bit from years of use, but because it was so old and worn out there wasn't another cap like it, and it was really comfortable. Just not machine washable.

She slowed over to it and bent down to pick it up. While she was busy doing that she also happened to smoothly dodge the giant ball of garbage that was hurled at her. It slammed into a car that was parallel parked against the sidewalk and exploded. She didn't know what was in that garbage to cause an explosion like that, but she did know that the wind force knocked her cap out of her grasp between her feet, sending it tumbling right back towards the monster.

She sighed at her lost and calmly went back over to it, but was stopped by the looming, seething Warden of Waste. She blinked up at him. "Oh... Hi."

He bared his grinding yellow teeth in absolute rage, his bulging eyes fixed on her normal ones. Some cans and wadded up paper, also some old banana peels for a nice touch, were pulsing around his face as if they were veins pumping blood straight to his head. "You foolish human... To think you can just ignore me..." He suddenly was grinning maniacally at her, his black irises shrinking from utter insanity. "I, THE WARDEN OF WASTE, SHALL SHOW NO MERCY!"

She furrowed her eyebrows up at him. "Oh, you're focused on me, huh?" He breathed heavily in her face, which wasn't appreciated. Though she decided not to bring this up right this moment, but she bared through it and said, "Um... Would you mind giving me a second?" He froze. "Just one sec," she promised. She knelt to his feet and picked up her cap. She dusted it off and then put it back on. After picking up her grocery bags again, she resumed lightly jogging away from him.

His eye twitched. "You... Will not escape me," he whispered to himself. He grabbed the lid of a trashcan off of his head. "Die, human!"

He chucked the disk and it rapidly spun towards her. Feeling the sensation of something gaining on her, too slowly did she glance back over her shoulder. Her eyes widened, seeing the spinning trashcan lid closing in inches from her face. She closed her eyes in a flinch, but then heard a voice. "Got you!"

She opened her eyes again to find herself whisked away in some guys arms. "Eh!?" She blinked in confusion, staring at the guy's sharply angled sunglasses. "O-oi, who- _wha!_ " Somehow this stranger picked her up and raced off with her across the street, successfully getting away from the trash monster. Then the same guy shot up into the air, still carrying her while she held onto her groceries for dear life. Gently did he land on the top of a twenty story building.

He smirked down at the confused Warden of Waste and she was distracted by his gelled back suave hair. He put a lot of effort into his appearance. "So, another upstart monster, eh?" He laughed, the shakes of his shoulders causing her to bounce a little. While he mocked the monster that was now glaring at them, she checked her groceries to make sure nothing was damaged. "Shame! You should have stayed quiet. That way you wouldn't have been noticed! And I wouldn't have to beat you into the ground!"

She blinked back at the guy that saved her. "Oi... Who are you?"

"Hm?" He smiled at her confused stare. "My name's Jumpin' Handsome Jack," he set her down on her feet and she took a step back from him. "But..." He pulled up his shades to wink his blue eyes at her. "Pretty ladies can just call me Jack."

She stared at him with a blank look as he turned his attention back to the monster. Was that supposed to mean that included her as well? "Okay..." She became surprised when Jack jumped back down the building. Sweat rolled down her face as she watched his falling body, and then blinked when he landed unharmed.

She then watched with intrigue as Jumpin' Handsome Jack began jumping around the monster at a crazy speed, confusing him and dodging his attacks. "I see..." She focused on Jack's legs, seeing he had gear on his feet to boost the force behind his jumps. "He's just a creative guy... And became a hero." She then perked up when Jack went to land on the monster's head. He looked up in time to see Jack kick his gear into gear, and used the springing mechanism to blast the monster face-first into the ground, while at the same time jumping away from him. "I guess he beat him..."

People swarmed out of their hiding places and gathered around him, thanking him for his deeds. She furrowed her brows up, a bead of sweat rolling down her face as they picked him up and carried him off down the street. "Oi... Oi!" She shouted down at them, but they didn't hear her. "Oi! OI!" She ran across the building still holding her groceries until she couldn't run any further. " _OOOIII!_ " Her voice echoed out on deaf ears as the people paraded down the street. She watched them leave with an upset expression. She then sighed and stared down at the ground twenty stories below her. "He left me up here..." She looked back over her shoulder, seeing the emergency exit door. "Guess I have to walk back down... Some hero you are," she grumbled out of spite.

She made the long trek down the building and back home to her apartment as a sweaty tired mess. Thankfully by the time she was back the power was back on. While putting groceries away and despite her exhaustion, she was still pouty and grumbling over that Handsome Jack Ass. Leaving her on a freaking building, what kind of hero just- she blinked, pausing her task. "Hero..." She was suddenly reminded of that guy from before. What was his name?

Her eyes trailed from the screen to the ceiling. "Oh... I didn't ask." She shrugged one of her shoulders and resumed working in the kitchen. She froze. "Wait." Dropping her shit she ran around the wall to her desk with a computer. Sitting on the floor she typed furiously and brought up the news article of the recent attacks of monsters. It was easy to find the reports on the two heroes Red Wonder and Jumping Jack Wad. "Let's see..." Her eyes darted back and forth, scrolling, scrutinizing the stylish men with black hair.

Remembering that guy in the jogging suit... He was pretty plain and indifferent. "Nope." She closed it out and went back to her previous task. "Not him."

He was training to be a hero, wasn't he? She thought back to him standing in the sunset, staring at the sky as he thought of an explanation.

 _Well, 'cause I want to._

After putting groceries away she put on an apron and started on her lunch. She put the sushi and rice and vegetables away in a couple of bento boxes. After wrapping them up nicely she left her apartment again. It had been a while since she saw him. Making her way to the park, taking a short cut down the stone steps, she returned to the place where that guy was. Sure enough he was there again, and now he was doing squats, sweat flying off his face as he went up and down.

As she approached she called out, "Oi." She stopped and waited for a response as she held the bento boxes up. After a few minutes she sighed and hurried around him, standing in front of him. "Oi." Each time he stood back up he looked at her, but didn't say anything. She began squatting with him to keep the eye contact going and droned out, "Oooooooooiiiiiii-"

"What?" He asked in a huff.

As they squatted together, she held up the bento boxes to his face. "Lunch."

Once he was done with his one hundred set of squats, he accepted his bento box from her. "Thanks." While she sat down on the ground to eat, she hesitated and stared up at him, seeing him still standing as he dug into his.

"You're not gonna sit?"

He shook his head after shoveling the food into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing he explained, "After this I'll have push-ups. If I sit down I might not be able to get back up."

"Oh." She then ate her bento box calmly, watching him make a mess as he devoured his. "You know... Half of it is falling on the ground. Eat that quickly and you'll get sick."

"Eh-!?" He stopped short in shock.

After they were done eating, she remained sitting on the ground as he resumed his work out, doing his push-ups. "So, how many do you do?" She asked.

"One hundred." He paused and then glanced over at her. "Get on my back." She blinked.

She was now sitting on his back, watching the ocean rise and fall as he struggled to do his push-ups. "So, what's your training regimen to become a hero?"

"One hundred... Push-ups! One hundred... Squats!" He struggled out his answered as he tried to deal with her extra weight. "One Hundred... Sit-ups! And a... Ten kilometer run! No AC! And three square meals... Every... Day!"

"Oh." She continued to watch the water lower and rise, feeling him shaking beneath her. "How long you been at this?"

"About... One year...!"

"Hm. How long you gonna do this?"

"Until... I'm... Stronger!"

"Huh. What number you on?"

"Thirty-seven... thirty-eight...!"

He continued to mutter his numbers out as she sighed. She didn't think this would be so boring. Since she wasn't doing anything it took a long time for her before he finished his set. She got off of him and watched with hands in sweatshirt as he struggled furiously to get to his feet, his body popping and cracking bizarrely again. Once he made it she lifted a hand. "See ya." He could only nod, his body exhausted as he started his ten kilometer run. She tucked her hand back in her pocket and watched him leave. It then dawned on her. "Oh, right... I forgot to tell him something. Oh well," she began walking away herself. "At least I know where he lives."

She made her way back there slowly, having nothing else to do. She then sat in front of his apartment building and waited. It was sunset again by the time he arrived. When he noticed her he slowed to a stop, blinking in confusion. "Are you... Stalking me?"

"Eh?" She looked up, noticing him. "Don't flatter yourself so soon. You're not a hero yet."

He sweat dropped as she stood up, dusting her pants off. "Well, I... guess..."

"I just had a request," she explained as she approached him, slipping her hands into her pocket. "You know, 'cause you're gonna be a hero, right?"

"Uh... Yeah." He nodded. "Sure."

She stopped and stood beside him, staring down the street. He looked down at her sideways, confused at the far away, sad look on her face. "If you ever save someone... Don't forget them on top of a building. Especially twenty floors up."

He stared at her for a moment. "... No promises, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask." With that she walked away again, leaving him standing alone.

He watched her for a moment. When she was too far away he realized, "Right, I didn't get her name..." He shrugged and continued up to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

Once in a while she would be at the park. The guy was there every day doing his regimen. She would sit in the grass and watch him, sometimes she would just stroll past on a walk. Some days she took out her kitty cat umbrella and stand in the rain watching him. She didn't know why she would keep coming back, she hardly talked to him. At times the sounds his body made were so bizarre it was gross. At times she would bring him lunches and he'd inhale them.

Maybe she was fascinated. After the Heroes Association was established by a big chinned grandpa, people claiming to be heroes were coming out of the woodwork. This guy though... She stared blankly, blinking on occasion as the rain pattered on her umbrella, clearing out the park besides them. Rain or shine this guy was doing an insane training regimen for a year now. Other people were just inventing gadgets to help them fight. Some of them had natural fighting talents, but who's to say they trained as hard at this average dude?

Maybe she admired him a little.

Not having a lunch for him today, she headed back to her apartment on the other side of town.

Monsters were becoming an epidemic. Z City was a magnet for trouble and was the least desired city to live in. The so-called heroes were good to beat them back, but it seemed the more heroes the more monsters appeared. She stared at the grey and wet sidewalk as she walked on. As a car drove by, it didn't bother to slow down as it passed and splashed her, soaking her jeans and sweatshirt. She halted and looked down at herself and then at the car that drove away. She didn't get overly mad, but she wondered, "What good are the heroes."

With more people being "heroes" the more "dick-head-ish" common people seemed to be. It was like watching the heroes boosted their own egos. She continued walking home wet and cold. It's not like the monster problem was even lessening. Some heroes were even becoming haughty with their popularity after only a year. And it was a business that was only going to continue to grow.

Making it home, she shook out her umbrella before tucking it away behind the front door. She stripped herself of her wet clothes and decided to do a load of laundry, dressing in a tank top and kitty cat shorts. She sat on the floor in front of her computer and turned on the television, which was always on the news channel.

Sure as shit.

 _=A hidden laboratory had a nuclear meltdown and several animals that were being spliced and experimented on have broken out, heading towards these nearby cities.=_

They showed a map and she sighed. "It's further south at least. Z City will be hit last if at all." Turning to her computer she listened as the news anchor rattled off responding heroes and the association's efforts as she typed away, checking her email. She was registered to the Heroes Association website, built to receive different kinds of feedback from civilians as well as post news and updates such as newly registered heroes, popularity polls, new rankings, ect. She would receive emails on occasion from the website keeping her up to date, however no new heroes seemed to be registered in a while. She sighed, "Not like that guy would be registered yet. Or that I know his name at all."

She decided to go to the website itself and logged in.

Username: KamaSutra404

Password: ********

Main page was a general feed of the more popular articles. Which of course was for the more popular heroes. Lightning Max and Stinger were steadily rising in rake it seemed. Cool, she kinda liked them. Kinda. They didn't seem dick-ish. She also used this website in an unhealthy way by stalking her more hated heroes. "Biting Snake Fist" Sneck, who was rising in rake by also newbie crushing. She didn't like his smug expression, however if she were ranking them by how much she hated their faces, Amai won most hated.

"Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask", or Amai Mask is what most people called him. She went to his page and of course it was exploded. Steadily rising in rake, constantly on television, number one in all the popularity polls. She had a bad habit of hating things that were popularly liked, however this guy in particular... She watched a clip of him on a talk show and was fixated on his smiling face.

Fake.

This guy was a fake. She was convinced that this guy was a bad guy. His expressions were obviously hiding something wicked underneath. "Guess anyone can be a hero, huh?" She closed out and changed the channel.

There's going to be too many heroes and for what? Will they actually be able to stop the monster epidemic or will stronger ones show up? She sighed as she leaned back against the table, watching her nightly show. The stronger heroes become the more uppity they'll be; either they're too above the work or they'll focus more on popularity like celebrities. Then the smaller heroes won't be able to fight the bigger threats.

She stared at the ground in front of her as she got lost in thought. That guy was working his ass off to be a hero, but she had a feeling... maybe... she sighed and got to her feet. She hated to do this, but she went to the phone and made a call.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, uh, it's me."

 _"Yeah, I know, I'm confused. You never call. Are you all right?"_

"Yeah. Uh..." She looked to the side and pulled at her bangs, fidgeting out of nervousness. "Hey... So... I don't know why you take care of me still when everyone else stopped." Stubbles was quiet. "I mean... I don't do anything in return and it's not like I'm looking for work. But..." She sighed and scuffed her foot on the carpet. "I'm... I'm asking you for a bit more money."

 _"Huh? Why's that?"_ He sounded curious.

"Well..." She frowned out of embarrassment. "Um... I just need more groceries. There's a guy I found. He's training to become a hero. I make him lunches sometimes."

 _"Huh?"_ She deadpanned at his shock. _"Is he a boyfriend type?"_

"No!" She snapped. "He's way average."

 _"Well... I mean you're not really a winner yourself."_

"Bite me."

 _"Sorry, but I mean, let's be honest."_

"Your stubble is stupid."

 _"Right. You don't really like heroes, though, don't you?"_

She went silent, fidgeting as she tried to fight her embarrassment. "Well... This guy might be different."

 _"Yeah?"_

"Yeah."

He was quiet for another moment. _"All right. I'll start sending you more."_

She was surprised. "S-seriously?"

 _"Maybe he'll inspire you. I see completely average to below average people applying to be heroes, so I know you could apply as well."_ She deadpanned again _. "Some of them make it with dedication. I know you hate the idea of working, but maybe if you did something like that instead of retail work. Heroes earn donations based on performance."_ She frowned and remained quiet. _"If this guy's pretty average and doing training, I know you can."_

"Thanks for speaking so highly of me. To my face."

 _"You don't really build yourself up much."_

She hung up. "Fuckin' Stubbles." Dropping back down in front of her computer she decided to mindlessly look through memes. Still, his words nagged her. Maybe he'll inspire her? Her apply to be a _hero?_ She nearly scoffed. However...

More and more heroes were being created. She didn't know how long that guy was going to train for. What if he did too well? What if he became a douche? What if he didn't do well enough? Other heroes would crush him, like Sneck. Leaning back again she crossed her arms and went deep in thought. She liked not working, having no obligations. Yet she also liked watching that guy train, it'd become a hobby of hers. She was even _supporting_ him. As much as she hated to admit it, it was kind of inspiring.

"We don't need any more heroes."

Leaning forward again she decided to look up a couple things.

One hundred push-ups. One hundred sit-ups. One Hundred squats. A ten kilometer run. She sighed, she'd be so behind him starting now. He was already more than a year in. And she was someone that gave up halfway through if there were no immediate results. The lower body was naturally stronger and it was more difficult for females to build upper body strength, so she'd skip push-ups. She didn't really need sit ups either. "So, I'll just change that with one hundred lunges and a wall sit. For like... An hour?" She shrugged, "If that average guy is doing it then it shouldn't be that hard, right?"

She'd start tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Let's just... Let's just ignore that happened, ya? And never speak of it again. Did anyone else see that Eminem Diss Track by MGK? Insane.**

 **Thank you Guest for your lengthy and informative review. I appreciate people giving me their thoughts as well as giving me ideas for how to continue this story.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Fried egg on rice. The meal of champions.

Sitting at her desk in her after having just woken up and made breakfast, she turned on the television while she typed away. The news again- an important channel. Glancing at it she was mildly surprised that it was a quiet day. Guess she'd have to kick off the new week.

Eating her breakfast, she noticed through her email there was an update and followed the link. Finally, an update. Her eyes scanned across the screen, and then she stopped mid-chew, her brows knitting together. "The fuck?" She scrolled- this wasn't right. She sighed heavily and typed in a review, "Damn 14-year-old girls making newbie mistakes."

Guess no new chapter for her. Damn fanfiction writers with super long hiatus' and then teasing with the wrong update. Lifting her bowl, she tossed her head back and poured the rest of her rice into her mouth, stuffing her cheeks.

After tossing the bowl in the sink she dressed in a purple demon cat shirt and jean shorts, showing off her muscled legs. Putting on her green cap she went out to make her debut.

Okay, so we got this guy in his late 30's - early 40's, worked the same 9-5 job for like 10-15 years? Today's super quiet for monster activity so everyone thinks it's going to be a good day. The guy goes to his work as a bank teller and after he clocks in he goes to his station, greeting his female co-worker for the morning. Waving over the young woman in a green cap he greeted, "Good morning! How can I assist you today?"

Leaning forward and resting her arms on the counter she gave out a long sigh, thinking over her words. "Well I guess I just want you to give me money. I mean, not a lot though. Wait-" she thought it over again, "would a lot be good?"

First customer of the day. Sighing the teller smiled despite the difficulty of the customer. "So you would like to make a withdrawal?"

"Huh? Yeah, kinda," reaching under her hat she scratched her head. "I mean, not really. I just want you to give me the bank money."

His eyebrows went up, but he bit his tongue. "All right," typing away on his computer he attempted to take it step-by-step. "So let's start with your name."

"Eh?"

Looking back at the girl, her brown eyes were big and innocent. Had she never been to the bank before? "I need your name to find your account. Then we can look at your funds and figure out how much you want to-"

"Oi- no." He stopped short and stared at her. She stared back.

"I'm... sorry?"

"I'm robbing you."

He stared and she stared in return. "I... beg your pardon?"

She shrugged. "Beg then."

Taking a quick glance around, no one else seemed to be paying attention to their conversation. Leaning closer to her he whispered, "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to please refrain from that type of joking."

"Oi," she was annoyed now. Frowning she corrected, "I'm not joking about this. Today's my debut and you're kinda fucking it up, so just comply and give me the money." Well, they had attention now. His coworker whispered to him concerned, but he discreetly waved her away. "I'm demanding money. If you don't comply I will break this building in half, understand?"

The teller quickly looked over her features, memorizing them so he could report to the police. A woman in her mid to late 20's, short curly brown hair in a green cap, brown eyes, purple t-shirt with a devil cat and... a 12-year-old boy's chest. Extremely flat. However her legs were super muscular, jean shorts and brown combat boots.

She didn't have a weapon.

She was demanding money, so she couldn't be a monster, right? She was an ordinary woman. If she didn't have a weapon then how was she going to rob them? Whispering again he insisted, "Ma'am, please, desist. We will call the police and-"

"Go ahead," she shrugged. "I'll kill 'em. I'm sure that'll put me on the news."

He stared at her. She was insane. He looked her over again. No weapon still.

" _Everybody get on the ground!_ "

Gunfire- and everyone in the bank dropped to the ground with screams. Except for the woman in the green cap, who looked around confused, and then turned around to the door. "Eh?"

Six or so people dressed in bullet proof vests and black clothing ran in armed with guns. Her face fell flat, "You're kidding me." They were shouting and herding the trembling bodies by waving their guns around. "Oi!"

"Get on the ground!" One waved their gun at her.

" _You_ get on the ground!" She shouted back, moving her leg forward. "I got here first! Get your own bank!"

In the silence of utter shock, they could hear one of the robbers mutter under his breath, "What the fuck?" There was a light creak and everyone whipped their heads around to see a kid opening the front door in an attempt to sneak out. He froze, staring back at them in fright with snot hanging from his nose.

The woman went wide eyed, "Whoa, little dude-!"

"Koharu, _run!_ " A woman screamed.

"Get him!" The kid bolted and the robbers fired, shattering the glass, but the kid escaped.

"Shit!" Her hands went into her hair. "Dammit now he's going to get the cops!" These jackasses in black were going to steal her light!

The gunman aimed at her again and shouted, "Get on the fucking ground or you die!"

She flipped him off.

* * *

Koharu was sprinting down the street a blubbering mess. "Help," he cried out, "Help me! Please, somebody!"

Pedestrians that were paying attention paused to look over at the kid confused. Looking around there was nothing chasing him. However one young man dressed in full bicycle armor and riding his bicycle heard the young boy's cries. The crowd easily parted for him once they saw who it was. He slid to a stop right up to the boy- causing him to jump in fright- and stopped perpendicular to him. Kohaku stared up at the man with hope in his shining eyes. "Mumen Rider!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Mumen Rider asked, looking cool behind his goggles.

Koharu sniffed and pointed back up the road. "M-my mom is in trouble! There were men with guns- they're robbing the bank!"

That was all the information he needed. He nodded, "Don't worry, I'll save your mother." He put his foot to the pedal and sped off.

Koharu watched as he stood from his seat and pedaled faster. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Thank you, Mumen Rider!"

As Mumen Rider rode to the bank, he could visibly see the closer he got the more panicked people were, taking notice of the situation. Looking ahead he spotted the bank- and a body went flying out of the building, breaking the doors off with it. Mumen Rider slid to a halt and watched in astonishment as the human body embedded into the building across the street, cars screeching to halts as well. That had to be a robber, he thought judging by the outfit.

There was a barrage of gunfire, however one after another bodies went flying out into the building across the street. Mumen Rider didn't understand- did another hero make it before him? He got off his bicycle of justice and put up the kickstand. Hostages came flooding out screaming, but the gunfire ceased. "A monster!" They were shouting. "That woman's a monster!"

Mumen Rider fought against the people to make his way in. Entering the building he froze, taking in all the damage. Bullets holes everywhere, everything nearly smashed to pieces. It was empty save a woman in a green cap. "Uh, miss-?"

She kicked down the teller's counter and it exploded, forcing him to put his arms up against the debris. Looking back over he watched as she grabbed a black duffle bag and headed into the vault. "H-hey! Wait, stop!" He ran after her.

"Huh?" She stopped and looked back at him. She was surprised, "Oh, hey. You're that C-Class hero Mumen Rider, yeah?"

"Uh, y-yeah..." He slowed his running and approached her curiously. "What... are you doing? Who are you?" He thumbed to the wreckage behind them, "Did you do all that?"

"Yup." Turning back around she headed for the vault. "Who I am; I haven't really made a name up yet. I don't know what I wanna go with. As for what I'm doing," she kicked in the large metal vault door and it blasted open, crumbling under her boot like foil and ripping off the foundation around it. "I'm taking some money. I got some bills, need to pay Stubbles back," as she rambled she carefully stepped her way in around the crumbling walls and ceiling. "Plus there's this new cat game for the PC that I wanna get."

Mumen Rider stood there dumbfounded. Her leg strength was insane. "Um..." He lightly jogged over to her and watched as she kicked in the metal lockers, breaking them open for the money. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. You're robbing the bank? Did you stop those guys with guns?"

As she stuffed the duffle bag she replied, "Yeah, they were in my way. Trying to steal my spotlight."

He sighed, "Well, you know I'm going to have to stop you, right?" She looked over at him and stared. "I know you're super strong," he carefully stepped his way inside, "but it's my duty as a hero."

She smiled, "I always liked you." He froze. She went back to packing the duffle bag. "Listen, I want you to do well, and I want my name to go out. So here," she tossed him the duffle bag and he awkwardly caught it. She quickly counted a handful of banknotes and tucked them into her back pocket. "You're going to report to the police what you saw- make sure I get credit for breaking into the bank and stealing money. However _you_ ," she walked up to him and stood tall- about his height, "managed to take back most of the money and scare me off."

"I don't... I don't like this."

"Course you don't!" She smiled and slapped him on his padded shoulder. "Cause you're a good guy! Sorry to do this," she then kneed the duffle bag into his gut. She went easy, but he still went flying down the hall and crashed against the wall- rolling and breaking it off- back into the lobby area.

Sirens of cop cars could be heard outside and the police rushed in as Mumen Rider slowly got to his feet. "Mumen Rider!" An officer called out, "What happened!?"

"Did you take out those robbers!?" Another asked in astonishment.

Mumen Rider coughed a bit, needing to catch his breath. He ignored them and hurried back down the hall holding his stomach, but back at the vault he could see the woman already made her escape with a gaping tunnel leading back out of the building.

Meanwhile the woman was counting the banknotes again as she walked down the street. "Two, four, six, eight, ten..."

"Mumen Rider's there!"

"Come on! Hurry!"

People sprinted by her to get to the bank, wanting to see the action. She didn't even glance up when ambulances sped past, their sirens blaring. She sighed, "Well, I have enough for a couple months rent... Maybe I should have gotten more, but having too much would just be too easy." She stuffed the money in her pockets and made her way back to her apartment.

Once she was home she took off her hat and made herself some lunch. Turning on the television she watched as the news went over the robbery report live on the scene. General gist was several men attempting to rob the bank were incapacitated and Mumen Rider was there to save the day.

 _=Um... No, ma'am, I wasn't the one who stopped the robbers.=_

 _=Can you tell us exactly what transpired?=_

 _=I'm still coming up to speed myself. There was a woman in a green cap and purple shirt and she... she had incredibly powerful legs. She just kicked her way into the vault and I guess she did all this damage.=_

 _=Mm-hm, and how did you manage to get the money back from her? Where did she go?=_

After making her lunch she ate it over the sink as she watched the television. Mumen Rider sighed on the screen, _=I-I didn't do anything. She handed me the bag and in exchange I would tell everyone about her.=_

 _=Do you believe this is an aspiring villain?=_

 _=I... can't say. She didn't give me a name or a motive, but she was here to rob the bank- something about bills and paying someone back...=_

She sighed heavily, wiping her mouth of food. "He coulda just taken credit," she said as she went for her computer. "Oh well, guess that's what makes a hero. Today was a bust though." She quickly typed away, "I need bigger fish anyways. Rob a bank or a store and suddenly everyone's doing the same thing- losers."

She needed something more flashy.

 _=Mumen Rider, could you illustrate what the villain looked like?=_

 _=Yeah, I can try.=_

She looked up and went wide eyed at the very crude drawing he made of her. "What the hell!" She shouted at the screen. "Who's going to recognize me!?" Frustrated she changed the channel to a mindless show.

Continuing to search the net her eyes lit up, "That's a fat fish."

This fat man with a pencil mustache was her ticket. Her eyes lazily scanned the news article about a Tanaka Kaito, accused of poisoning his father to inherited his fortune and his technological company that was known for working on prototype blah blah blah- he lived in Y city, just a couple of cities away. She stood up. Walking out of her apartment she grinned to herself, adjusting her cap to better hide her eyes.

* * *

Tanaka Kaito sat alone at a long and extravagant table filled with food fit for a king. He was a fat man with greasy black hair and a pencil mustache. A butler waited at his side holding a silver platter with a letter on it. While Tanaka was stuffing his face the butler was explaining, "News of your recent payment has reached the two stock market members that you made deal with before, sir. One Mr. Sadao and one Mr. Yoshimoto. They request an audience with you at your earliest convenience."

Tanaka sat back in his chair, munching on his food as he hummed. After swallowing he replied to his butler, "Tell them I've got no business with the likes of them! I've already gave Isami a fat check to further her research." He waved his butler off. "I don't give two shits what those bastards do."

"Sir, they have also sent this," the butler handed him a letter.

Tanaka eyed it. "What is that, a threat?" He smacked it away and the platter fell, however the butler swiftly caught it. "Why would I be intimidated by them? Besides, I still have that ninja under contract. Hey!" He suddenly shouted. "Ninja!"

"What?"

Tanaka looked over to see his ninja leaning against a wall, wearing his tight black suit and long purple scarf, staring at him unhappily. He pointed his fork at him and said, "A couple of bastards are going to send people after me to threaten me. If they get near my house then kill them."

"Fine."

"There, problem solved." He waved his butler off. "Go send an invitation to those bastards and any other jackass that wants to take me on- I _dare_ them to try something."

"Very well, sir." His butler bowed to him and then left to do his task.

* * *

Saitama was lounging in his living room reading a manga while Genos was scribbling away in a notebook. The television was running as usual on the news channel to keep them up-to-date. Genos glanced up during the interview with Mumen Rider and his eyes glowed, quickly analyzing his scratchy image and taking a picture for his memory.

"Sensei, whoever this woman is she's apparently strong." Looking to him he asked, "Should we go out and investigate?"

"Eh?" He looked up from his manga and then over at the television. He blinked, staring at the film of wreckage and the crappy picture. To be honest he wasn't paying attention. And that picture was nothing to go off of. "Genos, I won't be able to do anything with that picture." He went back to his manga. "What do you think?"

"I agree the drawing is very poor," he replied, looking back to the television. "Robbing a bank is very cliché, I don't believe she's worth the time at the moment. Another lower class hero should be able to apprehend her."

"Alright." Still reading his manga, Saitama reached for the remote and changed the channel to another news station while Genos went back to writing.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **While it was stated previously in my other Author's Notes, it seems I didn't make things obvious before and I apologize. To anyone who find this story familiar, that is because I had an older version posted before. It was a long time ago and I took it down. I'm revamping and reposting what I have written. I made One Kick Woman. So rest assured to anyone who is confused. There will be similarities to the old version, however there will also be major differences.**

 **Also, to those who have expressed concerns about my character and her strength and appearance. I have created artwork for her and you can view them on my Deviantart or on my Quotev story posting. I'm fairly certain I've described the character's appearance in the story, however I apologize if it was not enough detail. As regarding her strength, there is a lot of assuming going on about her power levels and where she's at. I would really hate to explain everything for the few since it will be explained later on in detail.**

 **To those who are displeased, I apologize. Feel free to message me.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

The aspiring villain was standing in the fields of Y City- the country outskirts where cows lived. Guess some people liked their space.

She stood with weight on one hip, her thumbs tucked in her jean short pockets. She was staring at a mansion- a long three-story structure with a grand fountain and whatever else you imagine a mansion to have.

The grand doors opened and she perked up. Walking out was a black lean figure with a long purple scarf.

He approached her calmly, and as he neared she was able to take in more of his features. He had a slender face with black hair tied in a top knot with fabulous bangs, and unique purple marks under the eyes. Honestly the only way she knew that this guy was a male was because of the skin tight suit. She calmly waited until he was within earshot and shouted, "Oi!"

He stopped and crossed his arms, sizing her up. A simple looking human- female based off the voice, however hard to tell physically. Flat chest and muscular legs- no signs of being female. A young man whose balls hadn't dropped? Cross dresser? This honestly _couldn't_ be someone sent after Tanaka's fortune.

She shouted at him, "I wouldn't be able to tell you were a dude unless that bulge showed in that tight suit!"

His eyes narrowed. She wasn't amusing. "You here for Tanaka's money?" He called back.

"Huh?" She looked back at him in surprise. Was this guy the welcome wagon? She smiled, perking up in delight. "Yeah, kinda!"

He narrowed his grey eyes at her feeling confused. She was smiling with a light blush, rubbing the back of her head as if embarrassed. Why was this person displaying such behavior? A small sighed slipped through his nose as he closed his eyes. It didn't matter. He reached back and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Guess news gets around fast, eh? He must be a clairvoyant knowing I was going to rob him. He even hired a hero to bodyguard him!" He stiffened and stared at her, his eye twitching.

 _Hero?_

After saying her words, she turned confused as she looked him up and down. "Actually, I would recognize you at least..." She did intense studying of the heroes from the Association. "Who are you?"

He gazed at her intensely with a dangerous look. Blinking, she realized the dark and flaring hostile aura around him. She frowned- was she imagining that? "I am Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. I was born to a ninja village. Certainly **not** a hero. They are nothing but jokes."

She blinked at him. "Ninja village?" She then noticed a kunai flying at her and she stepped to the side. The speed of the kunai would have been impossible to follow if not for her reflexes, but she watched it in normal time as it passed by her face and into the field. Sonic felt his heart skip a beat. He watched without emotion as the woman disappear and appear just a foot away from where she was. He couldn't have mistaken it. "Huh, that looked like a legit ninja knife thingy." This person... His mind showed flickering images of that bizarre bald man.

"Saitama..."

"Eh?" She looked back at Sonic. "Oi, what did you say?" A deadly calm settled over him. His bangs cast a shadow over his face. She stared at him, but he didn't respond. She started to understand that this guy was playing to a different tune. "Oi, listen, Sonic, you got me wrong," she explained. "I'm a bad guy." She then perked up, having an idea. "Hey, if you're here for Takana Kaito we can steal from him _together_! A collaboration would be good for my rep - if only I get credit as mastermind that is."

"No opponent of mine has ever escaped alive..." She blinked. "I've worked every job... From assassinations to bodyguard... No ninja is more deadly..."

She furrowed her brows up in worry, noticing the hostile aura flaring up a bit more. "Are you... Having a moment right now?" She was starting to think that this guy had more back-story than she originally thought.

" _I_... am **Speed-o'-Sound Sonic!** " Her eyes flickered as she noticed him flying at her with a sword drawn. She leaned back and the blade cut through her shirt- missing her flesh. When he passed- in slow motion- she noticed the insane smile on his face. It sent chills down her spine and she bristled. " **Never has an opponent of mine escaped alive!** "

This man was having a PTSD meltdown.

She came at the _wrong_ time.

He dashed at her from behind and she leaned to the other side, dodging his blade again, yet _again_ her shirt was torn. However she was too fixated on his creepy smile to notice. "Hey, uh, _yeah_ , you said that." She glanced at him on occasion as he ran at supersonic speed around her. "Oi, if this is a bad time I can-"

Within seconds her shirt was becoming tatters. She only noticed a few seconds too late and went wide eyed. "Wait a minute-"

" **Ten Shadows Burial!** " Ten images of Sonic closed in on her.

The ground exploded. He landed away from the dust cloud, still grinning maniacally. "No one," he said to himself breathing heavily. "No one... No one... No..." His smile died down when he heard coughing.

The dust cleared away, showing her coughing into her fist. Her shirt... was gone. And there was nothing to censor her chest. Once her coughing fit died down she became annoyed. "Oi, what's your problem?" A peculiar breeze went by and she noticed it. He looked back at her astonished that she was alive, but she covered her chest and screamed.

It was a high pitch sound that set him on edge. He winced and was forced to cover his ears. She had _no_ mark on her skin to show she was in any pain. Once her scream faded out he shouted in annoyance, " _Why_ are you screaming!?"

"What do you mean ' _why_ '!?" She shouted back at him, her face completely red. She hugged her bare chest to try and cover herself. "What kind of perverted ninja are you!? This isn't _Naruto_!"

"What do you mean _perverted_!?" He uncovered one ear to point his sword at her. "Get over yourself and stop screaming! I'm not interested in men!"

The words stabbed through her heart. An awkward silence settled over them, and the tension was _very_ real. She hung her head, her hair casting a shadow over her face. "Did you just call me... A man...?"

Sonic tch'd in irritation, dropping his arms and glaring at her. "I don't care what you identify yourself as. What I do care about is how you were able to dodge my attacks. Do you know a man named-"

"I'M A WOMAN."

He blinked at her furious look, a blush burning across her face. His face fell and he cocked an eyebrow at her. " _Really_." Not convinced, he pointed at her with his sword again. "According to that a-cup chest you have you-"

Her jean shorts dropped to her ankles. Sonic made eye contact with the winking cat on her panties. A faint blush crept to his face as she pulled her jean shorts back up.

He closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching. "... Just _who_ in the _hell_ are you..."

"I'm a _goddamn female_ I can tell ya that!" Her nostrils flared as she continued to glare at him, her body pricking as it fumed from his insult. "What's **your** name? **Jackass?** "

"It's Speed-o-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS, SONIC."

Another silent tension fell over them. Eventually Sonic recovered and glared at her sharply. There was only _one_ who could read his attacks. He would _not_ let another do the same.

He ran at her again, sword ready.

Keeping her chest covered she performed her linear kick, shattering his sword with just her foot. Sonic went wide eyed. She then landed on her attacking foot and pivoted in a circle. Moving too fast for him to register, her rear leg swung around in a roundhouse kick and connected with the his side. She was almost tempted to put in enough force to obliterate him, but instead just sent him flying. If this guy was another bad guy then it wouldn't do her any good to beat him. As she spun back in place she snagged the tail of his purple scarf before he flew too far and kept it.

She tied his scarf around her chest. "Pervert," she grumbled to herself. Now in a bad mood she marched to Tanaka's mansion.

Sonic continued flying over the grassy fields with a dazed look, his eyes glazed over. He was nearly unconscious after that kick. Nearly. His pride and anger- also his willpower- brought him back and his eyes came into focus. His nimble body twisted in the air and his feet touched the ground, slowly bringing his momentum to a sliding stop. He crouched and put a hand on the ground to keep himself balanced. He then looked down at his broken sword in his hand.

Again.

Again his _goddamn_ sword was broken. Fine. He sheathed whatever was left of it and glared up at the mansion now in the far distance. He would not be made a fool twice. Saitama was his eternal rival. And once he would beat this... _Woman_ then he would be able to defeat _him_.

He created a sonic boom as he raced back to the mansion.

Inside the mansion, she was already kicking down another set of doors. They completely shattered into splinters and the pieces flew into the room at a deadly speed, forcing Tanaka and his butler to duck behind the large desk in the back. They dared peek over the top to witness her. "W-whoa-WHOA- HOLD IT!" Tanaka put his hand up for her to halt while his butler could only stare, stunned in place as she walked into the room.

"Oi." With her hands on her hips she glared at them with a sharp and dangerous look. "Mr. Tanaka, I've come here for you."

"H-H-Hold on a minute!" Tanaka put his hands up in defense. "Where's Sonic!?"

She thumbed behind her and replied, "About ten miles that way."

"Okay- okay, okay," He began mumbling to himself as he frantically tried to think. Nervous sweat came out of him profusely. He swallowed and asked, "Wh-who sent you? Someone from the Black Market? The Stock Marketers?"

Her head jerked back slightly and stared at him confused. He thinks someone sent her? Could she use this to her advantage? You'd have to be good if someone hired you, right? She then smirked, a dark light casting over her face. Tanaka and his butler only became more frightened. "Does it matter who sent me...?"

"P-Please!" Tanaka pulled a handkerchief out of his chest pocket and dabbed at his forehead- his butler quickly mimicked him. "Please- whatever you're being paid- I-I'll pay you double!"

"We have a contract, Tanaka." The low voice cut through the room and he and his butler froze. She frowned, knowing that Sonic was standing behind her. Sonic instead was glaring over her shoulder right at the fat man. "You wanted me to kill her, didn't you?"

"So," her eyes looked to the side he was standing on. "Sonic, you're acting as a bodyguard to Tanaka?" She sighed, lifting up a hand and said condescendingly, "Well, I didn't want to defeat another bad guy, but I guess I have no choice."

Tanaka and his butler literally could not handle the intensity between the two right now as Sonic's hatred and rage flared around him. "H-hey," he mustered up a weak smile. "Why not _two_ bodyguards? I can pay for both of you!"

She perked up. "How much?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I work alone."

Sweat ran down his face like bullets. "Dammit- Sonic, just take care of her!"

Sonic swung his arm around, holding a kunai, and suddenly the two of them disappeared. Tanaka and the butler could only keep up with whatever damage was being done around the room as they moved beyond blurs. "What are you going to do this time, Sonic!? Going to undress me again!?" They blinked at the woman's accusing words. "You like my flat chest!? Pervert! Pedophile!"

"Let me cut your throat to SHUT YOU UP!"

"Gonna tear up my shorts to see my winking cat!?" Tanaka and Butler moved their heads in sync, looking back and forth as lamps exploded and the furniture was ripped apart. "Gonna shred my socks!? You a foot-fetish guy!?"

"GET OVER HERE!" A hole was suddenly blasted in the ceiling and they shielded themselves from the debris with their arms. "Get OVER yourself! Who would be attracted to a woman who DOESN'T HAVE A WOMANLY BODY!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Back and forth holes were blasted through the walls. "YOU HARDLY LOOK LIKE A MAN! YOUR ASS IS MORE FEMININE THAN MINE!" Tanaka's desk was obliterated and a hole exploded in the wall next to him, making him and his butler scream and hold each other. "AND YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL'S! **GIRLY!** "

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. " **FLAT CHEST!** "

There was a dramatic gasp of loathing. The next thing they knew was a bomb went off. They were blinded and then blasted away, something like a solid force knocking them off their feet. The room was ripped apart and burned away.

The entire level of the mansion was blasted away. She stood alone in the center on her feet. Her shoulders heaved as she took controlled breaths, her eyes glowing like headlights from the shadows of her hair as rage shinned through them like a tangible thing. "Don't use that fucking F-word with _me_ , pal."

On one far end of the level, Sonic was staggering back to his feet. He was grinning again. On the other side Tanaka and Butler were pushing wreckage off of them. " _What the hell just happened!?_ " Tanaka shouted. Her gaze shifted over to them and they froze like deer in headlights, hanging onto each other for support and comfort. "S-Sonic, kill that broad! Please!" He was practically begging.

"My pleasure." Sonic ran at her with incredible speed, creating another sonic boom. He pulled out his kunai, but then went wide eyed. She remained stationary and was looking him dead in the eye, clearly following his movements. She lifted her leg off to the side _away_ from him. Once he was close enough she swung her leg back in a hook kick and caught him in the side again. She continued pushing him around her and sent him flying down the stretch of the mansion level.

Tanaka and Butler could hardly keep up with their movements. Still, they looked back behind them to see Sonic's body flying away from them into the far distance. They turned back to her crying. "Please!" Together they crawled over to her and bowed at her feet. "I'll pay you anything!" Tanaka sobbed. "Please- I don't care who's paying you what- I'll pay **anything!** All I ask is that you work for me- _please_ \- and protect me from anyone else looking to hurt me!"

She was brought out of her blind rage, her normal eyes coming back, and stared down at the pitiful man. She hummed, "Well, I originally planned on taking your money, but if working as your goon furthers my rep as a bad guy then sure."

Both Tanaka and Butler looked up at her elated. "What's this, Tanaka?" They whipped around to stare- she looking up and blinking- seeing Sonic back on his feet on the far side of the building. He was a huffing and puffing, angry and flustered mess.

"Gee. You are fast."

"You know the consequences of going back on the contract."

"Oi." Tanaka and Butler smiled up at her as she gave Sonic a dangerous look. "You don't lay a hand on my client."

Sonic threw shuriken. Tanaka and Butler screamed and scrambled to get behind her as she remained where she was. The shuriken landed around them and exploded in smoke. Sonic pulled out more kunai and ran at the smoke cloud-

"Ultimate Sack-Tap."

He froze. She was unexpectedly standing beside him, her hand down next to his groin. His irises shrank and his body trembled. His face began turning blue as he bit down on his lower lip. "Huh." Slowly did he look over at her, seeing her smug expression. "Guess you are a guy." She winked.

He hated her. "I'm taking my scarf back..." She blinked- suddenly bare again- and Sonic disappeared.

She quickly covered her chest and screamed out into the world, " ** _Sonic, you pervert!_** " The smoke from his ninja bombs began fading away and Tanaka and Butler were looking around confused. When they spotted her she bared her razor sharp teeth and shouted at them, " _Get me a new shirt!_ "

"Y-YES, MA'AM!" The both of them shouted and scrambled to get away.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **I've literally poured myself into this chapter, tearing apart my various version and reconstructing it into something better. Whether you knew the old version or have only read this one, please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for notifying me of errors!**

* * *

All over, civilians and heroes alike were tuning into the news station.

The familiar tune of _Breaking News_ came on. _=And now, our report on Y City: The One Kick Woman.=_

"Stubbles", the male associate of the Hero Association; a tall man with short black hair and brown eyes. As his name suggests, he has a stubbly beard. While he was putting on his standard black suit of the Association, he was fastening his grey tie as he focused on the television.

 _=As many know, in a single week the notorious Black Market Dealer Tanaka Kaito became a city-state ruler of Y City. He has the wealth, but where did the power come from? For those tuning in, we at Channel 666 have conducted our own investigative report on the development, and will be sharing our findings now.=_

Genos, who was in the middle of reading, looked up from his book to the small television with Saitama, who was slurping up his instant noodles loudly.

 _=We had sent a reporter undercover, questioning many residents of the city that had become isolated. A wall had been built around the city, a symbol to the people and the government that the city would no longer follow any rules besides the law of Tanaka Kaito. How did this all come to pass?=_

Mumen Rider was in the middle of writing when he looked up intrigued.

 _=Tanaka Kaito's secret is his personal body guard: the one named One Kick Woman. A woman with inhumane strength.=_

Amai Mask was lounging in his robe after having enjoyed a shower, staring at the television disinterested with cold golden eyes.

 _=We will now show you clips of our reporter's interviews. To protect the identities of our reporter and the citizens still living within Y City, their faces and voices have been obstructed. Again, to those just now tuning in: this is Channel 666 with a report on Y City: the One Kick Woman. We will now show the interviews our reporter had with the residents of the city-state Y City. For the safety of our reporter and the residence, their faces and voices have been obstructed.=_

The severity of the news report had those that were watching now invested. The channel then began playing short clips of two people in a dark room. The reporter was vaguely male with a distorted deep voice and blacked out head, while the interviewee across from them were various people- various sizes, various shapes, blacked out heads and distorted voices of various pitches.

The interviewee's spoke, _=The taxes kinda suck, but it's worth it!=_

 _=This city is the safest its ever been. Tanaka isn't a good man, but monsters haven't been a problem since that woman showed up.=_

 _=I've met the One Kick Woman myself- she's totally rad. She's down to Earth- and she doesn't give a shit! She's like us!=_

 _=Oh, no, she isn't a hero. Heroes try to come here all the time- C and B Class on occasion. She knocks them all back to A City.=_

 _=Her chest is super flat! I thought she was a boy! Haha!=_

 _=I wanna have a super chill baby with her.=_

 _The interviewer hesitated. =I'm... I'm sorry?=_

 _=You heard me.=_

 _=Like laws, there are certain rules in this city. The residents are thankful for the One Kick Woman defeating the monsters that would terrorize us, however she's merely a..."_

The interviewee faded out. The reporter prompted her, _=The other's appeared to have behaviors akin to Stockholm Syndrome towards the woman known as One Kick Woman. Please, tell us your thoughts. We need to know what exactly is going on.=_

She was quiet for a moment, struggling, however the interviewee continued. _=To be honest... the city has been flourishing with jobs, especially those in construction._ _The city has finally known true peace and protection. We've always been an easy target for monsters like other cities in the outer skirts...but I've always wondered at what cost. The woman herself is... strange. She's not your typical villain- she has simple rules. One: not to call her a hero. She is a villain. Two: we're to do whatever Mr. Tanaka says, for his word is law, and if we don't then we'll be "kicked".=_

 _=Is that a death threat coming from her?=_

 _=Yes. Another rule is to not... well... talk about the size of her chest.=_

 _=... I-I'm sorry?=_

 _=Her chest size. We're not allowed to mention how... f-flat she is.=_

 _=I... see.=_ The reporter cleared his throat.

Another interviewee came on- a man. = _The One Kick Woman acts cool and like she doesn't care. But there's shit going on around here. People think living here is so great because she can kill monsters, but the city is going to shit.=_

The reporter prompted him, = _Please, the world needs to know what's going on. Heroes need to know what's going on. Tell us.=_

 _=First is the quarantine.=_

 _=I'm sorry, the what?=_

 _=The quarantine. Tanaka Kaito's father ran a technological corporation, people forget about that. That Kaito poisoned his father and took it over with his girlfriend. A few blocks around that building were quarantined, people living around there were forced to move and businesses shut down.=_

Genoes closed his book as he focused, Saitama downing the rest of his noodles.

Mumen Rider continued writing furiously.

Stubbles sat down and sighed, checking his phone for messages. His work partner would be arriving soon.

 _=Something is going on there, and that One Kick Woman is helping with it. I don't think she's killing the monsters- they're_ using _them. Not to mention the chaos is going on here.=_

 _=The chaos, could you elaborate on that?=_

 _=A piece of the city had become uninhabitable because of the quarantine. The city has been cut off from the world- businesses are shutting down and food is dwindling with cut off shipments. Yet people think this place is safe- more people are moving in when there isn't enough space to begin with. This city is being brought down into ruin, but we_ can't leave _.=_

The news station returned to the anchorwoman on screen, and beside her showed a picture of the One Kick Woman. = _No one knows how her inhumane strength came to be. However this woman is single handedly bringing a city to ruin, and no hero has been able to stop her yet.=_

After seeing the image of the woman, Amai Mask checked his phone to see numerous notifications. Growing bored of the report, he got up to get dressed for his appointment.

Genos' eyes glowed, taking pictures of the woman's imagine. Saitama froze, staring at the screen with a slack-jawed blank expression. "Huh..."

After recording her image, Genos' eyes dimmed as he turned to his master. "Sensei, do you recognize her?"

Saitama stared at the screen- the woman with short curly brown hair and green cap. Big brown eyes looking innocent. "Yeah... A little..." But from where he couldn't remember. He frowned, "This is going to bug me."

Meanwhile.

Stubbles sprayed his coffee out of his mouth while his partner entered his apartment, witnessing the scene. His partner was a bespectacled young man wearing silver round-framed glasses, having hazel eyes and hair, which he kept in a neat, gentlemanly manner. Like Stubbles he wore a black suit yet with a green tie. His eyes flickered to the television, seeing the young woman on the screen, and then back to his partner who was still coughing.

 _My, uhm... niece went quiet. She's a NEET, no one really cares about her, not even herself._

Specs knew quite a bit about his partner. They were friends, having worked together so much. Immediately he had a sinking feeling about the woman on the screen- knowing the One Kick Woman special report, and his partner. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes," after clearing his throat, Stubbles stood upright and stared at the screen with wide eyes. _No... Not her. For God's sake not her._

= _We have yet to discover her name, but she is a woman in her mid-to-late 20's. We have also yet to find any traces of friends or family.=_

 _You wouldn't!_ Stubbles screamed in his mind, trembling as he stared at the television. Specs behind him watched his posture closely. Deciding it was time to bring him out of his trance, he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "We need to head out, there's a meeting today."

Brought back to reality, he glanced back at his partner. "R-right... Sorry." Grabbing his suitcase, Stubbles was already pulling his tie down as they headed out of the apartment.

Specs glanced at him again, "She'll yell at you again, you know."

"Huh?" Glancing at him, he followed his line of sighed at his tie. He sighed heavily- right, their female coworker who was adamant on appearance. When they got to Specs' car, he tried to fix it back up. "When is the meeting?"

"We have time," Specs assured. He knew better than to press the issue of One Kick Woman. Stubbles had to know her.

"Great. Just let me know when. I have to... I have to make a call."

Specs glanced at him, but Stubbles was staring out the window lost in thought. Specs sighed, focusing on driving. This certainly wasn't a good time. Their meeting had specifically to do with the One Kick Woman and Y City. Their original evaluation was a failure, sending out C and B Class Heroes that were easily defeated. And now Channel 666 had a special on the situation, no doubted making the Heroes Association look worse since they had no responses to the questions of the public.

Still, Specs held a certain loyalty to his partner. He knew he had to make a personal call, and it would be his job to hold off the meeting until he was done.

Shortly after they arrived at their workplace- the giant building constructed out of special metal and no windows, Stubbles ran off on his own.

 _!_

Scrolling through the news feed of her new touch screen phone, the newly discovered villain One Kick Woman stood atop a building sighing to herself. Seemed like no one was demanding her head on a plate yet- which was odd and disappointing to her. Looking up across the city that now had a giant wall surrounding it, she wondered where it went wrong in the last week.

She'd teamed up with the notorious Black Market dealer, took a city hostage and ruled it with an iron fist, going as far as to tax people to live here. Yet people were complying, even _requesting_ to live here. People weren't scared of her, and to make matters worse the Heroes Association was only sending C and B Class heroes to deal with her- which she dealt with in a single kick; the mere blast of air from the force sending them away.

Friggin' nobodies, she had done her extensive research on heroes, following the website since the Association was first established. How was it that she was only good enough for no-namers?

Her phone started playing a magical anime pop song and she looked down, seeing she was receiving a call. Well, the ringtone was specially customized for the only person she emailed her new phone number to.

Answering it she said, "Hey, Stubbles."

 _"JUNKI, WHAT THE HELL!"_

Her hat was nearly blasted off and she had to hold it down against the force of his shout. She frowned at her phone and shouted back, "Oi! I told you not to call me that! It's a dude's name."

Meanwhile. Back in the Heroes Association, Stubbles found an isolated hallway to make the call. His panic educed fury made him lose sense for a moment. Taking a quick glance around, holding his breath, he realized no one was coming after his outburst. Turning to the wall he hissed sarcastically, "I'm sorry, should I call you the _One Kick Woman_ instead?"

 _"Eh? Is that what people are calling me now?"_ She then became excited, _"Hey, hey, tell me, what are they saying about me?"_

"What is the matter with you!?" He hiss-shouted. Down the hall, his partner peered around the corner, his glasses shining in the florescent light as he eavesdropped. "You went dark on me for two _years_ , Junki! Once in a blue moon you'd reach out, and imagine my surprise when I see a special news report about _you_!"

 _"A news report?"_ He could hear the smile in her voice. _"Like talking about how evil I am and stuff?"_

"Don't be happy about this!"

 _"Well I'm not!"_ She argued back. _"I don't get why_ you're _so upset. It's not like people hate me, they friggin' love me. I want to be notorious and take over a city, and people are fighting to live here! I don't get it."_

Specs frowned to himself as he watched Stubbles argue silently on the phone. "Is he coming?" Jumping slightly, he turned around to the woman that had snuck up on him. Short and shiny black hair and light blue eyes, wearing a red shirt and black blazer. However the most distinguishable features about her were the unique blue tattoo under her right eye and a mole under her mouth.

She was certainly an intimidating woman, but she was also very serious about the Heroes Association. A small bead of seat rolled down Specs' temple. If she found out Stubbles relation to the villain One Kick Woman then hell was sure to pay. Still, he cleared his throat, "Please, do be a favor and notify the rest of the board that he will be there shortly. I'm afraid it's an urgent matter."

The woman stared him down for a moment, however she nodded. "Fine. He better not take too long. After that special report from 666 News our asses are in hot water."

"Believe me, he knows better than anyone." As she walked away he was able to take a breath. He needed his partner to wrap it up.

Oblivious to the confrontation between his coworkers, Stubbles sighed as he leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. This situation was beyond fucked for him. He couldn't even guess where she got her rumored "inhumane strength" from."Well, maybe if you weren't saving people. Technically Y City is the safest city to live in next to A City with all the monsters you defeat." He couldn't believe he was explaining this to her. But his was his reality.

"Hey," Stubbles jumped at the soft sound of his partner's voice. Specs stared at him hard and whispered, "The meeting starts soon. You need to hurry."

Stubbles hesitated as he listened to Junki, _"Well it's not_ my _fault,"_ she defended _. "It's not like I_ want _to save people. I was ordered to subdue the monsters."_

Specs frowned over his shoulder, checking for onlookers as Stubbles froze, his eyes widening. "Wait... ' _subdue'_?" Specs was quick to look back at him surprised.

 _"Yeah, I mean... dammit, my vocabulary is shit. But I mean- capture them. I get bonuses for it, so, you know."_

He was hardly listening as his mind worked furiously. Looking his partner in the eye he repeated, "You're obtaining monsters attacking Y City..."

 _"Uh... yeah? That's what I said. You losing your hearing, old man?"_ While Junki had no idea, his partner Specs eyes widened. He quickly pulled out his phone and quickly typed down the newly gathered information.

Stubbles bent over and spoke intently into the phone. "Junki, tell me, who ordered you to subdue monsters?"

 _"Quit calling me that!"_ She shouted again. _"That's a dude's name!"_

"Sorry, Jun!" He corrected, short of patience. "Just tell me, dammit!"

 _"Geez, grumpy old man. Well it was big booby lady."_ Stubbles' eye twitched. _"Hey, what's with your job sending me shitty heroes anyways? I just see C and B Class losers. I_ know _my heroes and not even Mumen Rider showed up. Though I guess he just has a bicycle... I'm a respectable villain, you know."_

"Jun, I'm going to need you to be _very_ specific for me _really_ quick here." He couldn't stress this enough.

She was frowning on the other end of the phone. _"Hmm... Well my boss pays me, like, thousands of dollars. So what's in it for me? Oi, ain't bargaining with villains against your "code" or whatever?"_

"Jun!" He snapped again. "I'll buy you a new portable game console with a stupid cat game! The one you were asking for forever! Just tell me, dammit, who ordered you to capture monsters?"

 _"Yikes. I told you, big booby lady. She's... I don't know, Tanaka's mistress? Girlfriend? Hired slut? Something like that?"_

Specs frowned at him, "We need to hurry. The Executive will be wondering where we are," he whispered, referring to the intense woman with the tattoo.

Stubbles nodded, already knowing and feeling the pressure. Looking towards the phone he begged, "Please, Jun, for everything I've given you, _please_. I'm only asking for this."

Across the line, Junki sobered up. She stared at the ground far below, the winds from high up rustling her hair. Wow, he had a very valid point. He did provide literally everything for her, and she wasn't even sure why. But he never asked for anything in return. She sighed, "All right... Listen, I am a villain, so I don't want word to reach to my boss that I'm helping you, all right? I can't have my fragile reputation ruined. People like me too much as it is."

"Yes, that's fine." Stubble held his phone out and put it on speaker. "Jun, tell me, please." Specs leaned in, ready to type away on his phone.

 _"I-I can't remember names very well, you know that... But she's a doctor. No- a scientist. She's the one that told me to capture the monsters that attacked Y City instead of just killing them. I didn't ask why, but Boss mentioned experiments going on."_

"A female scientist with big boobs," he repeated. Specs typed away quickly. "Can you give me anything else? A name?"

" _Eh... Uhm... Gah- Uri... Une... Yu... Dammit, it's ah... okay, forget the last name. Her first name is..._ " While she struggled, both Stubbles and Specs were beginning to sweat as they held their breath. " _Is... Ie... Ii... Isa-Isami! Her name is Isami!"_

Specs typed it down and Stubbles snapped the phone shut, both of them briskly walking back towards the meeting room.

 _!_

Junki waited, but it was very silent. "Eh? Stubbles?" After no response she pulled the phone back and realized the call dropped. Her face fell flat, "Jackass." Sighing she tucked her phone into her back jean shorts pocket. "Speaking of, I should probably check in with her." With that she stepped off the building edge and let herself fall several stories.

Hitting the ground, her legs were easily able to absorb the impact. The pedestrians that were walking by were startled, but then startled her in return when she was met with a _massive_ cheer. "It's the One Kick Woman!"

"Oh my god, I love you!"

"Did you fall from that building!?"

"Can I shake your hand!?"

Junki froze like a deer in headlights, blinking as a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. "O-oi..." Having lived as a NEET most of her life it was a rough transition having so much human interaction. She was never really sure what to do. People were pulling out phones and taking pictures and she raised her arms up to shield herself, backing up. "Oi, listen, I'm kind of on my way somewhere so-" her back hit a wall.

"Sign my shirt please!"

"Can I have a picture with you!?"

"How much do you get paid!?"

"M-minimum wage..." Times, like, infinity hours, but she suddenly lost her ability to speak well.

She bristled in fear and hissed as several people squealed loudly. "She's just like us! She's so _real!_ "

"What bank do you use!?"

"Do you live in a mansion!?"

"A-a one bedroom apartment-" that was met with a _wildly_ positive response. More questions were fired off at her and she put her hands up in defense, suddenly trying to fend them away. "O-oi! Aren't you all supposed to hate me? I'm a villain and living here sucks!"

"It's not all bad!" A young woman piped up. Holding her hands to her chest the woman spoke from her heart, "You save us every day! I'm so grateful for you One Kick Woman, I've never felt so safe living in this city."

Her stiff smile twitched. "R-right... Uhm..." Her eyes darted up and down the street, searching for something to help. Seeing a shitty little store she pointed at it and shouted, "Look! My **favorite** shop!"

The lot of them spun around. She didn't have time to be surprised and leapt several feet into the air away from them, needing to escape the crowds. Geez, she couldn't even walk down the damn street or visit a convenience store without getting mobbed by fans. She practically needed a rape whistle. "This sucks!" She complained aloud, jumping from building to building, holding her hat down. "I'm supposed to be a villain dammit!"

Reaching the quarantined area, she landed on the road and kicked a rock out of frustration. The small rock went flying and shattered against a fire hydrant, tilting the thing slightly. "Oops."

Junki sighed as she walked through the deserted streets, reaching up under her cap to scratch her head. Stubbles was pretty desperate, and she wondered what for. She wanted to request certain heroes to come and stop her, but he was more interested in Isami more than anything else. Approaching the Tanaka Technologies building, it was littered with hired mercenaries as guards and scientists running around. She ignored them all and let herself in, finding Isami in her personal lab.

The woman in a lab coat and heels was so focused on her fancy computer with numerous monitors that she didn't realize Junki walked up behind her. "Oi."

"Hm?" Isami glanced back- pretty woman with pretty make up and pretty black hair in a bun. "Oh, Junki."

She glared, "Don't call me that."

"Right, Jun." She spun around in her chair and crossed her legs- pretty skimpy dress and pretty big boobs. Junki was glared at them and groaned in dislike. Isami sighed, frowning at her tiredly. "My eyes are up here, Jun."

"Yeah, I know." She continued to glare at her cleavage. "It's like a canyon... They're fake."

"They're real."

"Lies!" She shouted, stabbing a finger at her accusingly. "You're a scientist- you made them yourself!"

Isami rolled her pretty blue eyes. "Biochemist," she corrected. "Although I could always give you your own pair."

"I _have_ a pair!" She shouted.

"Barely."

Junki . exe stopped working as Isami spun back around to her computer. Typing away she said, "I'm glad you're here, I was about to call you. My experiment it almost complete, however I still require a head."

" _God_ ," tilting her head back she complained, " _Again_? Wasn't the last one good enough?"

"It was too damaged," Isami explained. "I need a live body to extract the head from."

"But I _gave_ you a live body," Junki whined again, taking a random chair from a desk and dropping in it. "I can't keep fighting monsters like this, the public loves me!"

Isami quirked an eyebrow, her glasses gleaming in the monitors light. "Isn't people liking you a good thing?"

"Yeah for normal people," she replied, "but I'm supposed to be a bad guy. You're not exactly a bad guy if people like you."

"You'd be surprised," Isami replied lightly. "Anyways, the last bodies you brought me died shortly after arrival due to their wounds and loss of blood." Turning to her she saw her draped back over the chair limp. She was like a child. "I need one mostly intact."

Junki furrowed her brows up, "How am I supposed to do that? One kick can blast a limb off. Hence my new super awesome name by the way."

She didn't care. "You just need to adjust your strength to 20%." Junki groaned again, dragging her cap down over her face. Isami ignored her behavior, "Simply break the bones in the limbs, not in the chest. They can pass out from the pain, I just can't have them bleeding internally."

"Do I have to?" She muffled in her hat.

"You need to be paid and I need results." Isami turned back to her computer with several monitors. "It's almost complete- the last few experiments were so _close_. I've nearly created a superior specimen."

Junki made a face in her cap. _Superior specimen?_ She'd seen the horror show in her lab, the experiments she did stitching monster parts together. None of them functioned right and all of them were violent and ugly. Sighing again she adjusted her cap back on top of her head. "You know, my legs are super strong, but my upper body can't exactly carry those things back here."

"I'll arrange a recovery team," Isami waved her off. "Just be sure to bring me a head. Preferably from a carnivorous beast-like monster."

"Yeah, yeah," heaving herself to her feet she left saying, "just tell me when."

 _!_

During the meeting, Stubbles was mostly lost in thought. It was hard to pay attention, and Specs could see his struggles.

The table was lined with executives such as themselves, as well as Minister Officer of Justice Sitch and the chief's of the Y District Branch. The higher ups were talking amongst themselves for the time, discussing how to address News Channel 666's report and the public's demand and hostility towards them.

"Stock Market value is plummeting," a woman said.

A man added, "Our funding is steadily going down as well."

"We've taken serious heat thanks to the failed evaluation and several C and B heroes now out of commission." Sitch was saying. "Unless we have a plan of action we cannot make an official statement."

Specs glanced over at Stubbles. The man had his hand over his mouth, staring at the table lost in thought. The Executive woman glanced over at them, noting their odd behavior. "We can't make a plan of action without proper evaluation!" Another man argued. "It's impossible to get into that city, 666's report is the best lead we have to what the hell is going on in there."

"The woman is incredibly powerful," a woman was saying as her fingers flew over her tablet. "Video footage proves that, however all monsters disappeared after she defeated them, so we have been unable to bring one in for analysis."

Disappeared. Specs remained quiet as he listened to others speak. Stubbles then slowly set his hand down on the table. "They're not disappearing. She's taking them into the city." The room went deathly silent as all heads turned to him.

Specs glanced at him as well, and the Executive spoke up, "You have evidence of this?"

"No, I don't." Keeping his eyes down, he adjusted himself in his seat so he wasn't slouching.

This wasn't good. Specs could clearly see his mood was down- distracted by Junki being a villain. He deiced to speak up, "We received an anonymous tip just before the meeting, which is why we were late. There's no credibility and we have no proof that this is true, but we were told the One Kick Woman was defeating monsters and bringing them into the city because she was ordered to by a woman named Isami."

The woman on the tablet gasped and everyone turned to her. "Tsuki?" Sitch questioned. "What is it?"

Staring at Specs she asked, "Isami as in Uyemura Isami?"

Stubbles was distracted by her reaction as well. "We're unsure," he replied. "But we were told she was a scientist."

"It has to be," she typed furiously again, "Dr. Uyemura Isami, a brilliant biochemist that was inspired by the work of Dr. Genus." Suddenly the room went dark and a blue holographic beam came down, showing Isami's face and body profile alongside a picture of Dr. Genus, young face, sharp features and blue eyes with black hair hiding one eye. "World renowned scientist and founder of the former House of Evolution." The table was shocked.

None more than Stubbles however. Finding it harder to breathe he loosened his tie again. Dammit, Junki... A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Of course she'd be wrapped up in the absolute _worse_ mess possible. He should have done a better job keeping an eye on her.

"This isn't good," the Executive spoke up. "With unlimited money from Tanaka and resources from One Kick Woman, she's well on her way to creating beings far more dangerous that Dr. Genus. She's not splicing humans with insects and animals, she's using monsters."

"This went from Unknown to Demon Level." A man said gravely.

Oh, dammit to hell. Stubbles' leg was bouncing under the table. He needed to call Junki **now**. Specs breathed a sigh, sharing his feelings. They couldn't reveal they knew One Kick Woman, however if they could convince her to work with them...

"Dr. Uyemura's work is Demon alone," another man spoke up, "however what about the One Kick Woman? We're dealing with two disasters at once."

"For now we just have to assume she's level Demon as well," Specs took the reins. "We can't prove she's anything more, however with them working together that alone raises risk. We also know that the C and B class heroes weren't close to defeating her. Only A or S Class have a chance at saving Y City."

There was a consensus, and the meeting was adjourned. Going their separate ways, Specs spoke lowly to Stubbles as they walked down the hall with their briefcases. "I'm sorry about that."

"Huh?" Stubbles was fixing his tie again, glancing at him confused.

"About the level Demon against Junki," he whispered, glancing up at him.

"Oh. No, don't be." Dropping his arms he said, "I'm glad you took control when you did in that moment. Thank you." He frowned. "About her..."

"Not here," his partner quieted him to his relief. He didn't realize he had such an ally.

"You two." They both froze. Shit. Turning around they were faced with the Executive. Ah, _shit_. Crossing her arms she frowned at them. "That phone call. It wasn't anonymous."

Stubbles voice caught in his throat. Neither of them knew what to do, but as she spoke closed her eyes in acceptance. "I don't know who you spoke to, but I can't help but be grateful." They were both confused. This wasn't like her. She was way more bossy and needed to know what was going on, pestering with questions and orders. When she looked at them again they stiffened. "We needed a breakthrough on this. Now we have one. The Heroes Association can recover and we can save the city."

They weren't sure what to say. She walked past them, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. Apparently they didn't need to say anything. Watching her go, they both exhaled. "You know..." Stubbles looked to his friend. "With how famous the One Kick Woman is, and how dire the situation is... this can be dangerous."

Specs smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure 'this can be dangerous' is literally listed in the description for this job."

Stubbles smiled back. "I'll get drinks after work," he said as they continued down the hall.

"You'll need to. It'll be a long shift today."


	7. Chapter 6

The One Kick Woman Special played as a re-run on Channel 666 news. Junki's face was splayed on the screen, innocent with big brown eyes looking over her shoulder at the camera man. The television illuminated a dimly lit large room. Across from it, a mysterious man with a full and luscious brown mustache, face half shadowed to keep his identity hidden. Enjoying a glass of straight brandy, swirling it as he sat in his chair, he called, "Sonic?"

"Yes." Speed-o-Sound Sonic, ninja for hire, expert assassin with a _very_ high success rate. He had always been in the room, however his presence was only known leaning against the wall once he spoke.

The rich older man smirked, turning his head slightly towards him. "Tell me, you worked for Kaito before, didn't you?"

"Yes." He bit the word off, not liking the memory of an inexperienced, inappropriate, idiot woman defeating him so easily. Saitama was his rival, that woman was simply a tumor.

"Tell me," facing the television again he asked, "have you met this woman before?"

"Briefly," he replied, doing well to hide his tone. "I didn't catch her name, however her strength was overwhelming, I'll admit. A self-proclaimed 'bad guy'."

Something about that made the rich mysterious man laugh. Sonic frowned at him, wondering what was going through his clients head. Forcing himself to stop laughing, he said, "Her name isn't important. I have a task for you Sonic- this won't affect your business with me, rest assured. Go and attempt to kill that young woman, will you?"

Sonic frowned even more out of confusion. "If it won't affect anything, then what's the point?"

"I would merely like to scale her abilities for myself," he replied and took a sip of his drink. "I know your capabilities very well, after all. Go on, humor an old man, would you? I'll even give you a bonus for the trouble."

After a quiet sigh he got off the wall. "Fine." After that he disappeared.

 _!_

The woman nicknamed the Executive, the hardass known to get shit done and proud of her work, was standing in one of the many lounge rooms throughout Headquarters designed as luxurious break rooms for the employees. It was empty, and she stood in front of the flat screen mounted on the wall, resting her chin on her hand.

The Heroes Association made it public their reevaluation of Y City, and apologized to the public for their error in judgment to both civilians and the wounded heroes. They would have to kiss some ass for a while, and they'd be on thin ice. They couldn't afford to fuck up again, the Executive knew that better than anyone. The announcement might have been risky, however news stations and cable companies were cutting ties with the City State. On top of that they were acting immediately, so Tanaka Kaito and Uyemura Isami wouldn't have time to prepare.

Things appeared well in place. However something nagged at the Executive. The "anonymous" tip Stubbles and Specs received was a blessing, yet it was too easy. So she stood alone, flipping through news channels and talk shows to see the immediate response of the public.

Something else had to happen, she thought, aiming the remote as she changed channels again. Something else would get in the way, she just knew it...

And there it was.

 _=And now, a knowledgeable and well respected guest, Amai Mask!=_ The audience of the popular talk show applauded as Amai Mask walked out onto the stage, waving and shaking hands before taking a seat. Her painted lips pressed tight. Amai mask was the number 1 A-Class Hero. A man that was well suited for S-Class, however the pompous self-righteous celebrity remained in A Class. In his words, 'to help maintain the quality of Heroes the world will look up to.'

She never liked that man. He was smart, and clever, and had good advice he shared with the Association, granting him special permissions by the higher ups. However the Executive never saw his reasoning and motives as pure and selfless. He had his own agenda he strived for, and a perfect example was this.

 _=Seeing the O.K.W. Special myself, I felt it was glorified,=_ Amai Mask said, and the Executive bit her lip. _=The public views the Heroes Association as a power with vast knowledge. When they make a decision, we all expect it to work, including myself. However, after the failure of their evaluation, Channel 666 news, as we all know, took that opportunity to put a couple things out of proportion.=_

The host asked, = _So are you saying the threat of O.K.W. is **not** S-Class worthy?=_

Amai Mask chuckled in his handsome way and fanned his hand, _=I suppose that puts a little pressure on me, doesn't it?=_ As the audience and host laughed, the Executive knew he was covering his own ass. _=What I will say is that I felt the Associations original evaluation was grossly underestimating, as I said on the previous talk show I was on. Jumping from C-Class to S seems a little compensating, wouldn't you say?=_

There was a mass agreement from the audience. The remote landed on the couch as the Executive was already leaving the room, heels clicking down the hall.

She was good about hiding her nervous ticks, however her brisk walk was a giveaway. She marched back towards the Y City operation room. However, not-so-pleasantly on the way, turning a corner she nearly ran into 6-foot-5 Sekingar, the brown-haired man with a robot eye. Taking a quick step back, she smiled up at him, "Oh, Sekingar! I'm sorry, I nearly ran into. I wasn't paying attention."

While he stared down at her, his robot eye adjusted. Still he smiled, "No worries, I was rushing as well." He then frowned, "Where are you headed?"

"The Y City operations room," she replied honestly. She knew better than to try and lie to _this_ man. "What about you? I didn't think you were on the Y Project."

"I wasn't, but I was called in," he replied. "Amai Mask contacted me, so I'm heading towards an emergency meeting on his behalf."

"Emergency meeting?" She frowned, keeping an air of innocence as she crossed her arms. "I hadn't heard about that." He was on Executive level as she was, but hearing _Amai Mask_ of all people contacting _him_ let her know that Sekingar had special permissions as well. Or perhaps the man was working his way into good graces through Amai Mask.

"It was established with only the board members," he replied, offering a kind hand of explanation. "I'm only attending because of Amai Mask, but at this rate I'm already late."

"Oh, then by all means." She quickly side stepped out of the way. With a smile and nod he hurried on. After he disappeared, her smile fell to a dark look as she continued on.

Amai Mask _and_ Sekingar. Amai Mask was one thing, but she considered Sekingar even more dangerous. A man that attempted to become a hero and failed, she felt as if he would do anything to put his name in the spotlight, even construct his own demise to go down as a martyr for the history books. The Executive knew she wasn't well known, merely a female face for the board, she had a word here and there, but only those hidden on the sidelines like she was knew her power. Those like Stubbles and Specs. Speaking of-

" ** _Stubbles! Specs!_** "

Bursting into the operations room and shouting as loud and commanding as she could, nearly everyone jumped, especially the two she called out- Stubbles spilling his coffee down his shirt and Specs dropping some papers.

"Ah, shit," giving up on his mess, Stubbles ripped off his headset and hurried over while Specs followed after him, stumbling as he attempted to pick up what papers he could. "Jesus, what _is_ it?" He questioned as they neared. "We're were just about to-"

"Everyone, attention, please!" They all glanced over at the young woman with tied back blonde hair, wearing a headset and holding a tablet. "The board as issued a pause on operations! Please stand by your stations until word is received!"

"Just about to contact the S-Class heroes, right?" The Executive questioned. They two men looked back at her dumbly, coffee stained and disheveled. She sighed. Her two greatest allies. Glaring at them mildly she stated loudly, "You two are unnecessary here. Nautia and Klaus, take over their positions."

"Yes, ma'am!" They both replied and scrambled from where they originally were.

The men in front of her went wide eyed and looked as if they were quickly trying to figure out a good reasoning to protest with, however she lowered her voice and commanded, " _Follow me_."

As she marched out of the room, the both of them were stunned for a moment. As they glanced at each other they could only share a look - _oh shit_ \- before Specs dropped the papers and they both hurried after her. They followed her far enough away to an isolated hallway. Once she turned around, Stubbles opened his mouth first looking panicked, "Please, let me explain-"

"Keep it shut," she quickly snapped through her teeth. Crossing her arms, she relaxed her demeanor and said, "I don't care about whatever is going on between the two of you or that anonymous tip. What I care about is the board meeting going on right now that's going to _fuck_ our rescue of Y City."

"I'm confused," Specs quickly interjected during Stubbles stunned silence. "There's another board meeting? Why are we stalled on contacting the heroes?"

"Amai Mask," she put simply. They both hesitated before sighing, the stress she felt evident on their faces. "I was suspicious, so I was keeping an eye on the television. Amai Mask went on a talk show and shit all over our plans, claiming our jump from C-Class to S-Class was a gross overestimation. Our way of overcompensating. Now the board is holding a meeting because of that and _Sekingar_ is attending on Amai Masks behalf."

Stubbles face fell as the blood drained from his face, "We're not sending S-Class heroes."

"The board isn't," she corrected and both the men's eyes widened. She looked between the two of them carefully. "I don't know what your secret is, but I don't need to know. All I need to know is that we're on the same page for saving the city."

"We are," Specs quickly assured.

"Good." She pulled out of her blazer pocket her company issued black cell phone and handed it to them, and Stubbles accepted it, though surprised. She glared at each of them dead in the eye, "If anyone finds out I'm giving this to you then my ass is in hot water. Contact an S-Class hero you trust, and quickly. At this rate we're only sending more heroes to the hospital or worse, and I won't have this operation fucked by that pretty boy hero. This is the Heroes Associations _last chance_ to do good in the eyes of the public before this whole organization goes under, do you understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Stubbles managed out while Specs stared stiffly.

"Good, get it done." With that she marched passed them back to the operations room.

The two men stood there staring down at the phone in Stubbles hand, taking in the gravity of the situation. Specs then looked up at him, "You don't know who to call, do you."

"Nope."

The two men rushed to an elevator and essentially barricaded themselves in. They had zero coordination in their panic. Any level they stopped on the both of them would talk loudly, prattling off ridiculous excuses as Stubbles jabbed at the close button furiously. While Stubbles crouched in the corner stressing over the phone on who to call, Specs practically had to fight off a man bigger than him off the elevator. They both collapsed, ties loose and jackets off, panting and sweaty from the poorly ventilated enclosure.

That's when Stubbles snapped his eyes wide open, having an idea. "I know who to call."

"Seriously!?" Specs questioned, just as alert. "Then do it!"

However Stubbles reached for his own pocket and froze. He looked to his partner and friend. "It's... It's Junki."

" _Junki?_ " Specs couldn't be more lost.

The elevator doors opened and their sweaty, disheveled, visibly stressed selves looked wide eyed to the young intern and shouted, "WE'RE FULL!" She was paralyzed with fear and confusion as Stubbles reached up with his leg and kicked at the buttons several times, eventually getting the doors closed again.

After, Specs reached up and pressed the emergency button, halting the elevator between levels. While they had time, he turned to him and said, "All right, before we contact her, can you explain _why_? Niece or not she's a villain right now, isn't she?"

Stubbles hesitated, and then sighed. "She's... not my niece."

Specs stared at him, "but you said..."

"Yes, I know. It's the easiest explanation," he said, adjusting himself to sit up on the floor. Staring at the Executives phone he began telling the story- while they had the time anyways. "She's not my niece, she's a daughter of an old friend of mine. Someone I'm not friends with anymore.

"Years ago, before the Heroes Association was created, I had a friend I met in college. He was a brilliant man, and rich too. I'm pretty sure the wife he had was an arranged marriage." He sighed. "They had a daughter, Junki, but she was... odd. She was very quiet and out of the way and didn't seem to have any friends. The family was an exaggerated kind of rich, always dressed fancy, had servants, the works. They hosted dinner parties a lot, and since we were good friends I was often invited. However Junki was always shut away in her room or even missing. He told me how he was fed up with her. She had no motivations, no aspirations, she was always hiding throughout their mansion, she even skipped school for weeks at a time just to stay at home and play games or watch television. I wasn't sure how they were raising their kid, but I felt _bad_ for her. I felt that they weren't really understanding their daughter and were pushing some kind of family business onto her that she's inherit or something. I don't know, but the cliché fit them.

Anyways, after a while me and my friend were separating. The more I got to know him the more crazy I realized he was. He liked to invest his money in stocks, and most of them were normal things, however a couple of them were research development companies for monsters. He had strange ideas about how humans could use them, as slaves for building or even as soldiers for wars. At some point I'm pretty sure he snapped. Naturally I cut ties with him, but one day I decided to go back and see how they were- mostly for Junki. However she was the only one home."

Specs eyes widened. "They abandoned her?"

"Basically," Stubbles nodded. "That's how I ended up taking care of her. I got her a place and paid for her expenses."

Specs furrowed his brows up, trying not to judge. "But she's an adult. Do you think that was good for her?"

"I felt bad for her," he shrugged. "Besides, that was better than having her go back to that crazy guy and his psycho wife. I didn't want her to be a bad guy like them."

Specs stared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Stubbles quickly grumbled and pulled out his phone. "She just went quiet for a time- she's done that before though. I have no idea what the hell is going on with her right now, but before this I always went to her for ideas on what heroes to pick for handling a job. When the Heroes Association was started, she was oddly knowledgeable about all the heroes, even if she claimed she wasn't interested in them. In fact, I think she had an unhealthy obsession internet stalking ones she _didn't_ like, though I don't really have proof of that."

Specs took all the information in, but decided to stay focused on the task. "Well, she helped us out once. We have no idea what to do, so you might as well."

With a sigh he said, "Right." He dialed her number and put it on speaker.

When the call picked up, the two men frowned at the background noise. "Choppers?" Specs questioned.

 _"Yo, what's up, Stubbles."_

"Jun?" He questioned, "What's that noise? What's going on?"

Back over to Junki, she was standing some distance away from a giant, unconscious barracuda monster just outside the city wall. The sea-monster showed up with a gang of smaller monsters, and after Junki broke the barracuda's arms and legs, they all ran off. After a quick call to Isami with confirmation, a cleanup crew arrived to bring the monster back into the city for Isami to dismantle.

Junki was looking over the work going on, helicopters coming into haul the monster away, and then turned back around and said, "Uhhh... construction?"

 _"... Whatever, look, Jun. I know you're a bad guy now, but I need your help."_

Junki frowned, "Man... I don't like it, but I owe you a lot. Just don't ask me to do heroic stuff."

 _"No, no, but... this might be a little awkward."_ Junki raised an eyebrow. _"You see... there's a slight situation here at Headquarters. Uhm, we were going to send some S-Class heroes after you-_

"Seriously!?" She perked up at that, "That's awesome!"

 _"Uh... yeah, well, there was a change of plans and we're not sending them anymore."_

She froze. "... Eh?"

 _"But I have special permission to secretly request an S-Class hero to go and save Y City! However with the media and the mission being no longer S-Class worthy..."_

There was a moment of silence as the gears turned in her head. After a moment she dropped her arm and said flatly, "It's Amai Mask, isn't it. That jackass said I wasn't S-Class worthy, didn't he."

 _"... Something like that."_

She sighed, scratching her head under her cap as she walked away from the noise behind her. "So you're calling me to figure out which hero will come and stop me if asked too, right? And you can't risk a screw up on who to ask just in case you get in trouble with your bosses."

 _"She's surprisingly smarter than I originally thought."_

 _"Right?"_

Junki stopped dead. She then shouted offended, "Stubbles, who the hell was that!?"

 _"Uhhh-"_

"And screw you, guy!"

 _"Sorry, Jun."_

 _"Jun, this is my friend and work partner, he's on the same page I am. Please, Jun, we don't have a lot of time!"_

"Is that your stupid glasses friend you go drinking with?"

 _"You can call me Specs."_

 _"Jun, focus, please! S-Class hero to fight you!"_

With a huff she put her hand on her hip. "Sorry to say, but you're out of luck. The S-Class heroes you got are either too self-centered, haughty, in _jail_ , or just downright don't care enough if the mission isn't labeled S-Class worthy. Unless you magically got someone I don't know about, they're not gonna help. Which isn't going to be good for your team cause mine's got this _massive_ monster Isami's cooking up in her lab."

"Massive monster?" Specs questioned in worry. "What class hero does it rival?"

She gave a curt laugh, _"Uh, I'd say S. It's got like a million teeth and stuff."_

"Someone you don't know..." Stubbles had been staring off in space, the gears in his head turning. It was possible. "I got it."

Junki was speaking again, still angry over Specs' comment, but he hung up on her and quickly scrolled through the Executive's phone. Specs watched him and asked, "Who are you calling?"

"Our newest S-Class hero," he replied, putting the phone to his ear. "Someone who doesn't seem to be caught up in the popularity bullshit."

Just after the phone call finished, the elevator doors suddenly opened up and they both nearly jumped out of their skin, having not realized they were moving again. And standing in the doorway was the Executive herself, arms cross and staring coolly. "We're out of time."

 _!_

"Whaddya mean?" Junki asked, sitting in a chair in Isami's computer room.

"What do you mean, 'whaddya' mean?" Pausing her typing, Isami spun around in her chair to frown at her, "Don't you keep up-to-date on the news at all?"

"Well, I did." Looking to the ceiling she reflected, "wow, guess it's been a while."

With a sigh Isami focused back on her work. "The Heroes Association made a public announcement. The city isn't aware yet, however I found the video leaked on an obscure website. They're launching their attack today, which means I need to finish my project _now_. And _you_ need to get ready as well with my monsters." She smiled to herself, her glasses reflecting the monitors light. "No doubt news stations will send helicopters to report the battle, which means my name will be revered as the doctor that surpassed Dr. Genus in his studies."

"Sounds... cool." Junki sighed, leaning back in the chair with her hands behind her head. Today, huh? She pursed her lips, hopefully an S-Class hero would come. Depending on what heroes showed up, she might just kill a couple. _Then_ she'd be famous. Rocking in the chair, it tilted back a little too far and she yelped, quickly leaning forward before she fell, heart pounding.

"Are you still here?" Isami questioned annoyed, causing Junki to groan and roll her eyes. "Get going!"

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled as she dragged her feet.

 _!_

At Hero Association Headquarters, Stubbles and Specs were forced to stand to the side as the Executive overlooked the operations room. "Heroes are on their way," a woman reported, "helicopters are picking up ones that are further out now."

"Drop off area confirmed and secure," another agent said.

"Very good," the Executive replied. "Let me know when they arrive." Doing well to hide her nervous ticks, she merely stood tall, staring at the big screen at the front of the room splaying a map and markers with hero locations.

Stubbles and Specs behind her however were loosening their tie and adjusting their glasses. They ran out of fidgets to do while they merely stood there and waited, unable to do anything. Stubbles especially was sweating bullets. He had no idea what was going on with Junki, but he could only hope she would snap out of it and not get hurt.

Genos and Saitama, two heroes that were not displayed on the map in the operations room, were sprinting at an unbelievable speed across the country, making it to the drop off point the Executive had texted Genos on his company phone. Saitama was still slightly sour over the fact he got a shiny black phone for being S-Class.

Heroes were coming together, and behind the wall of Y City the monsters were organizing. The citizens were horrified and hid from the hideous creatures that marched down the streets in a zombie-like fashion. At the front was Junki, skipping along the road towards the massive concrete wall that encased the city. She then jumped up onto the top, stepping on it easily as she stared out at the massive empty field, at the other side a forest.

She waited as the heroes met up at the drop off, and the Executive gave the order to go in.

"Here they come," Junki mumbled to herself.

They came flooding out of the woods. A _sea_ of heroes were racing towards the wall across the open plains. Junki watched from the top of said wall calmly, squinting her eyes to try and identify each one. Her knowledge of heroes was vast; she could nearly recite each hero by name and rank knowing their specialty, although she quickly realized she hadn't logged into the Heroes Association website in a while.

As the lot of them closed in, she turned more serious, "eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen..." She was surprised, "Nearly twenty-or-so heroes?" She then smirked, "So, they're taking me seriously this time around, are they?"

Her phone went off. Keeping her brown eyes on the hoard, she answered the bland tone. "Yo."

Her boss responded, and he was panicked. _"Catwoman, did you take care of the heroes or not yet!? Isami says they're at our front door!"_

Wow, he still used her old starter name, and after she got a super cool new one. "Yeah, yeah, gimmie a second, would ya?" Her boss continued to shout frantically over the phone and she held it away to avoid the spit that flew through the speaker. "Stinger, Smiling Man and his two brothers Crying Man and," she rolled her eyes- the C-ranked hero, "Angry Man. Umm," she narrowed her eyes at the fit, muscular woman out-running all the men, "Is that Captain Mizuki...? Mountain Ape, _ugh_ ," she rolled her eyes even harder. "Biting Snake Fist _Sneck_ is here? God- Spring Mustchio, Golden Ball, _fucking_ Jumping Handsome Jack I'll make sure to kill that one- Shooter, Gasmask Cowboy- Jesus!" She exclaimed out of frustration. "Not _one_ damn S-Class hero showed up after all! Those lousy- wait a minute-" she narrowed her eyes at the back of the hoard.

Two lone men were standing, not even running with the rest of the pack. She frowned to herself- did they know about the monster ambush behind her? One of them seemed important with his cool blond hair and cyborg body, however the other... Junki stared flatly at the egg-head in a yellow suit and white cape. What a _loser_ \- he must be on Angry Man's ranking.

" _CATWOMAN!_ " Kaito screamed over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, on it." After flippantly replying she hung up and pocketed the phone. Looking over her shoulder down below, the spliced Frankenstein's Monster -looking creatures Isami created in the name of Dr. Genus all stupidly stared at the wall. "All right, people, look alive!" She shouted down at them and all forty-or-so of them lifted their heads. "On my mark like we rehearsed, alright? We wanna make this look cool. Ready!"

Junki looked back over to the army of heroes and smirked, raising her hand. Ready and... Once she deemed them close enough she snapped her fingers. The wall beneath her exploded as the monsters of Isami's creation blasted their way through. Like a mass of insects they stampeded over one another to get at the heroes.

"Whoa- shit." She quickly hopped the falling pieces of rubble to stand on a sturdy foundation.

Genos gaped at the mass of horrifying mutilated monsters rushing out of the city. "Dr. Uyemura created _this_ many?" He questioned aloud. "In such a short amount of time?"

Some heroes came sliding to a halt to ready their weapons. Others such as Captain Mizuki and Jumping Handsome Jack faced the monsters head on and leapt into the fray of battle.

Saitama blinked at he watched it all unfold. "Guess I'll go."

"Wait!" Genos shot his arm out, preventing his Sensei from advancing. Saitama looked to him confused and he kept on eye on Junki as he explained, "Look at the One Kick Woman."

"Eh?" He looked up and saw she wasn't leaving the wall. He hummed, "She must be waiting to pick off anyone that's left."

"I agree, but also," lowering his arm Genos turned to him, "I received a phone call before we left. Apparently there's a massive creature Dr. Uyemura is keeping as her trump, and I don't believe it's shown itself yet. Sensei, I believe your powers are most needed for that creature, and even the One Kick Woman if she gets involved."

"Eh? Really?" He looked at the woman. From the distance he could make out she had the same indifferent air as he did. She even pulled out her phone to text during the intense fight in front of her.

"I know, it's hard to believe," Genos said, watching her as well. "Compared to you she doesn't look like much, however the Association insisted that she was an S-Class Hero opponent. They even said I might have trouble with her."

"Huh," Saitama watched the One Kick Woman for a moment- who was only focused on her phone, and then looked to the battle. It was hard fought, explosions and blood flying as monsters were literally ripped to pieces, the only real weak spots the stitching on the bodies. With a sigh he said, "Guess I'll wait."

On top of the wall, Junki frowned at her phone. "Caped _Baldy_?" The egg-head down below was nothing more than a C-Class hero. She huffed, "Whatever, and the cyborg?" She continued to search on the website as the amazingly intense battle unfolded beneath her, but she didn't pay any mind. She hummed a song to herself as she searched, " _I know what I have to do now_... _It's my life, one and_ \- holy shit!" Her hat popped off as she looked over Genos' profile. "The _Demon_ Cyborg!?"

S-Class Hero Demon Cyborg, his biggest accomplishment single handedly taking down the House of Evolution created by- "Dr. Genus..." A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek as she slowly looked up. Staring over at the cyborg boy, oddly enough from that distance he seemed to be staring _back_ at her. He defeated Isami's number one idol? "The fuck," she muttered to herself- she hadn't been keeping up on her heroes. "Way to fucking send them heroes, Stubbles." Was he way in the back because he knew he could defeat Isami's trump!? She glanced at the egg-head beside him. "That his fucking sidekick or something?"

After a particular explosion, Junki focused on the battle below. Heroes were struggling, however the monsters were worse off. Hearing coppers in the distance- Junki quickly looked up, worried now as she spotted Hero Association insignia helicopters incoming. Her pupils shrunk- shit, was she too lax about this? _She_ could get out of this just fine, but this whole operation she build up with Kaito and Isami was turning to shit!

"Shit," holding her cap down against her head, she _leapt_ into the air. Phone clutched in hand- while the heroes were relieved to have an evacuation team, they watched in horror as Junki flew at one of the helicopters twisting and turning in the air. She swung her leg out- in the next instant the aircraft exploded and the pieces rained down on them.

Junki kicked off the rubble and soared back down to the wall as Genos and Saitama were surprised, witnessing her powers first hand. Landing on the wall, Junki made a call and it picked up. "Isami, _now!_ "

Within her lab, Isami's glasses reflected the monitors in front of her. Her glossy lips smiled as she pressed a single button on her keyboard, and the facility switched to red emergency lighting as the alarms went off.

The ground around the city rumbled. Junki breathed in relief as she pocked her phone again, watching as the heroes scrambled into their evacuation aircrafts. Isami's greatest creation was coming- it was sure to take care of the weaker ones. That's when she locked her eyes onto Genos. Being serious for once, she decided she wasn't going to let _that_ one get in the way of her building her villainous reputation.

Junki braced herself as the ten-story-tall makeshift monster with a barracuda head _blasted_ through the wall, horrifying the heroes as the helicopters lifted up and away.

Genos and Saitama moved, and Junki went to meet them.

She _flew_ from the wall down towards Genos, flying past the monster that had just barely broken through the wall, soaring over the heroes that were paralyzed with fear and the helicopters moving in slow motion. She could tell that not even Genos registered her movements as he slowly raced forward, just as slow as everyone else.

Except for one other person.

As Junki swung put her leg to blast off Genos' head, a hand suddenly grabbed her foot. "Eh?" She blinked, staring at the red-gloved hand that had a firm grip on her booted-foot. There was solid impact, and she hung in the air as Saitama stood in front of Genos whom was blasted back from the force between them. Saitama blinked back at her, both of them sharing the same mildly surprised expression. "Umm..." She didn't know what to say.

Neither did he, and as he stared at her familiar face he could only register in his brain that he had _felt_ her kick. His arm was trembling from absorbing her impact.

"S-Sensei!" Genos exclaimed in shock.

"Eh?" Junki glanced between the two of them. Did he just call this guy his _master?_ "Seme?"

Immediately Saitama ticked, his beady eyes glaring at her as his grip tightened on her foot. "Not Seme!"

Genos gasped, "Sensei-" Isami's prized monster roared, vibrating everyone's bones. Saitama and Junki dislodged and she stumbled on her feet, the ground shaking like an earthquake. Before he could finish his sentence they all looked back, witnessing the helicopters attempting to fly. Others came in and open fired on the beast with their machine guns, but it was impenetrable, and it swung it's beastly arm and swatted two of them out of the sky like flies.

Saitama went wide eyed, "Genos!"

"Yes, Sensei!" On his master's unspoken command, Genos raced passed them to handle the monster on his own in an attempt to save the other heroes.

"Oh goddammit-" Junki disappeared after him, and Saitama vanished after her.

Junki grit her teeth and flew up behind him, aiming to kick the back of his head again. Genos brought his arms together to power his ultimate attack, oblivious to her presence. Saitama came up behind her not even a heartbeat later and grabbed her ankle. She went wide eyed, "What the-" he flipper her over and _threw_ her over Genos, sending her crashing and ripping through the earth back towards the wall.

A breeze passed by Genos' head and he went wide eyed, realizing a few seconds later what had happened. "Sensei, I will handle the monster! Focus on the villain!"

"Right," after his curt reply he vanished before Genos' eyes, and his targeting system focused on the monster instead.

On queue the monster turned to him and roared, its voice alone adding so much pressure his feet broke into the ground. At the very least he needed to buy enough time to allow the heroes as the Association employees to escape. "Machine Gun _Blow!_ " His transformed armed opened fired on the demon, proving a challenge as it was unable to advance, but in fact stumbled back.

Junki popped up from the ground, spitting out some dirt. "What the shit!" She was frustrated, for a couple of reasons. One- _that_ asshole, who was pushing back Isami's monster with his arm guns. Two- she glared up at the egg-head in a stupid jumpsuit as he stood over her, staring down at her with a stupid egg-face.

Something flashed in the corner of their eyes. They glanced over and Junki quickly ducked, dodging a kunai. "And then there's _this_ pervert!" She screamed, past her point of reasoning as Speed-o-Sound Sonic appeared on the scene.

Immediately he ticked, "I'm not a pervert," he growled out.

"Eh?" Saitama pointed at him, "You're..."

"Speed-o-Sound-"

"Pervert."

" _Shut it!_ " He snapped at her. While Genos was busy with an intense, explosive battle beside them, Sonic pointed at Saitama and said, "Saitama, I shall deal with you another time. I'm here for a job." He then drew his katana and pointed the gleaming blade at Junki, who was getting up from her hole in the ground. "I'm here to kill this one."

Saitama looked to Junki and questioned, "You two know each other?"

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Hardly." The monster roared and Genos unleashed another explosion. "This pervert is just here to see my winking cat." Saitama was taken aback, Sonic was murderous, and Junki held her hands out with a sigh. "It can't be helped, have a taste and you're hooked."

Saitama began to sweat, "W-what's a winking cat?"

Putting her hands on her hips, she stared at him deadass. "Well if you _really_ wanna know." He sweat more.

"Enough!" Sonic threw more kunai and Junki hopped away, dodging his attacks as he flew over the ground at her.

"Sonic you pervert!" Those were the words he heard from her as she vanished, and in the next instant his sword once again shattered into pieces.

Deciding to pass on dealing with him, she focused back on Genos- who had made some _impressive_ progress on the monster. She blinked in surprise as the monster's arm was completely blasted off and bleeding out. Not bad. Still, she kicked off the ground and flew at him. Isami's monster could _not_ be defeated.

"Demon Cy-" her voice caught and Genos glanced over, but saw nothing. Instead he focused on the battle once again and fired his guns.

Saitama had easily intercepted her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping hers pinned at her sides. He had launched them into the air- her hat was long gone by now. Junki shrunk back as she sweat from nervousness. This strange bald man was basically hugging her intensely as they flew into the stratosphere. Welp... she wasn't anticipating _this_.

He was unperturbed however as he stared at her. "I recognize you."

"Hm? Huh?" She blinked her big brown eyes at him. Staring back at him, his face didn't ring a _single_ bell. "Umm..." It was getting difficult to breathe.

Seeing her big brown eyes, the memory was sparking in his brain. He gasped, "Lunch girl!"

"... _Eh?_ " She was helpless. "I-I don't..."

"I'm certain," he suddenly turned serious. "You're that girl I saw all the time. The one that brought me bento boxes."

They were falling back down. As her short hair thrashed around, she stared at his face that had suddenly sharpened. His brown eyes, that facial structure- bento boxes!? If he wasn't bald... She gasped, "Track suit guy!?"

They landed back down between Genos and the monster, their impact blasting them both away. Saitama released her and she jumped back in a panic, waving her finger around at him. "Y-Y-you're HIM!? _You're_ the track suit guy!?"

"Yeah!" His egg-head self was smiling at her and she felt dizzy. "I'm the track suit guy!"

"Y-you're a hero!?"

"Yeah! I'm a hero!"

"Y-You're bald!"

"Yeah! I-" his face fell, the aura dark and heavy around him.

"Sensei!" Genos came running up beside him, frantic, exhausted, and focused on the monster that was picking itself up off the ground. "Sensei, I'm almost out of firing power."

"Oh," he glanced at him, "All right, I'll help."

Junki stared at them in a daze. Sonic rushed at her at the speed of sound, but she merely stepped back and stuck her foot out to trip him, letting him eat dirt for a mile as she stared steadfast at Saitama. The blue jogging suit guy... What _happened?_

Junki could only stare and watch as the Caped Baldy walked off towards the enraged monster. As it got up, it roared at him out of pain and anger. The blast of air from its voice conveniently had her greed cap slap her in the face. Snagging it off she was snapped back to reality, and in a panic she screamed, " _Wait!_ You can't fight that thing!" Genos looked at her in shock, trying to understand why the villain showed such sheer fear in her eyes. Did she know Sensei? "Track suit guy!" She screamed, "you'll _die!_ You can't die now, or all of _this_ will be _pointless!_ "

"Pointless?" He echoed.

Saitama paid no heed however as he stepped up to the monster calmly. Junki rooted in place, Genos focused on his master calmly as the monster dove for him. One swift punch, and it exploded. Blood, guts, the works everywhere. 20-story-tall monster obliterated into oblivion.

Junki stared slack-jawed. Genos smiled, "Good job, Sensei!"

Slowly did she look over at Genos. The Demon Cyborg, the S-Class hero couldn't defeat that monster. She slowly looked back over at Saitama, seeing him walking back and covering his bald head from the rain of blood. C-Class Caped Baldy... _Jogging suit_ _guy_. Killed it in _one punch_.

Her phone went off. As Saitama neared, he and Genos looked over at her as she answered it. "Uh..." She fixed her gaze on the ground. "Yo..."

 _"Catwoman, what's going on out there!?"_

"Uh..." She nervously fitted her hat back on. "So..."

 _"Isami's stopped talking to me, she's- I don't know what she's doing, but I have no idea what's going on out there! Are the heroes dead!?"_

"N-Not exactly... So..." She dragged her hat down. "Isami's... probably having a mental break... um... her monster's... dead."

 _"... Wait- dead? Her monster is dead?"_

"Yeah..."

 _"Well which one!?"_

"Uh... " She broke into an all-body sweat. "W-well..."

She turned away from the heroes as she broke the news to her boss. Genos frowned at his master and asked, "Sensei, do you know this woman?"

"Oh, yeah!" He smiled at him as he pointed at her. "Years ago when I was training to be a hero, she was the girl I mentioned that brought me lunch all the time."

"Seriously?" High browed he looked at Junki again. "But she's... I thought she was a normal girl?"

"Well, she was," dropping his arm Saitama looked at her as well- she was holding her phone away, chewing on her hat out of nerves as her bosses voice was heard screaming, spit flying from the speaker. "From what I remember she couldn't even keep up with my 10 kilometer runs."

"But her strength is on par with yours, Sensei." Now an aura of depression around her, she finally hung up the phone. "I don't know what your secret is, but she would have to do the same thing. There's no other explanation."

Blinking at Genos, he thought over his words as he looked back to Junki, who was dragging her feet back over to them. No other explanation... Looking her over- her legs were muscular for sure, calves tone and thighs thick (which piqued his interest), and then he looked up to her face. She looked the exact same as he remembered her years ago. He couldn't deny her strength, he _felt_ her kick as it shook the bones in his arm.

If she did the same thing he did...

When Junki made it to them, she sighed heavily. "I'm probably going to be fired for this..." The air was thick with tension. She sensed the sudden shift in aura and she lifted her head. She tensed, wide eyed at the dark and hostile aura around Saitama. "O-oi... you... you okay...?"

"I'm bald."

"Eh?" His speaking made her jump slightly, and Genos looked over at him.

"Tell me. How did you get so strong."

"U-uhm, well," _again_ she was sweating- she'd need a bath later. Feeling like he would murder her for the wrong answer, she could only speak honestly, "I-I just did what you did- kinda... I mean, you had that training regimen every day, so I copied that but changed a couple things. Like instead of push-ups I did lunges and swapped out sit-ups for a wall-sit. I only did it for a couple years though- oh, and I used AC and stuff cause I mean, summer was hot. And I didn't really fix my eating habits at all. So..." She finished lamely, "Yeah."

Ganos frowned at her confused, "That's all you did? And you gained that immense strength?"

"Yeh," she shrugged.

Finally Saitama let loose his frustration and shouted, "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU BALD!?"

She squealed, jumping slightly from his outburst. Losing her footing she fell back on her butt and he glared down at her with a flat look of annoyance. "I think I know, Sensei." They both turned to Genos. She blinked at him innocently as he looked her over, doing an analysis of her with his robotic eyes. "While she has not lost her hair like you have, as a female she shows _significant_ loss in other aspects of her... anatomy."

She glared flatly, ticking on the emphasis. "Huh?" Dumbly Saitama stared down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean during her own training, instead of losing her head hair her breasts shrank." There was a faint snapping sound, and Junki . exe stopped functioning. He said it so _candidly_. "She has a flat chest," he reiterated. Saitama made a small _oh_ sound of understanding as Genos continued to explain unnecessarily, "Women's chests typically have higher fat deposits than men's to protect their accessory sex glands, or breasts. The fat deposits help protect a woman's milk-producing glands and ducts." Her neck clicked terribly as her head cranked stiffly to stare at him. "Breast fat doesn't seem to tell much about a woman's metabolic risk profile. However it seems that for a given body size, women with larger breasts-"

"Oi... Brainiac..." Genos stopped his prattling and noticed the hostile aura flaring around her darkly. While her hair casted a shadow over her face, her eyes lit up like evil headlights. In a dangerous voice she said, "I've **always** been flat."

There was a silence in the air and Saitama looked to Genos in a silent panic. Genos then brought a hand to his chin and hummed, his eyes analyzing her again.

It all happened in an instant. Air blasted his face and Genos stumbled back. After a blink he realized Saitama was in front of him, red-gloved hand grabbing Junki's raised foot- a position that he realized was made to kick him in the face. Ignoring her attempt to murder Genos, Saitama asked frankly, "How did you not lose hair."

"Who said I didn't lose any hair!?" She snapped out her rage, and Saitama blinked, not understanding.

That's when Genos looked around the two and said, "I see Sonic is running toward us. Should I take care of him?"

"For the love of _God_!" After Saitama released her foot, she whirled around and screamed at Sonic, "You're SUCH a fucking STALKER!"

"Get the fuck OVER YOURSELF!" He screamed back as he flew at her with shurikin between each of his fingers. "I'm not a STALKER, you PHSYCHO PATH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" On that note he threw the shurikin at her.

She disappeared and Genos and Saitama casually jumped back as they all exploded. "You're just a giant PERVERT!" Sonic's eyes widened as his scarf was tightened around his throat. Next thing he knew he was slammed into the ground and her voice was grating on his ears. "Fucking panty snatcher!"

Sonic coughed, the air knocked out of his lungs. Junki landed away from him and crossed her arms, waiting for his rebuttal. As he struggled back out of the ground, he managed to force out, "I figured... with your bizarre strength that-ngh," he stumbled slightly- possibly concussed. "That you were an acquaintance of Saitama. I see that I'm right, and now I know what I was up against." He pointed at Saitama and he perked up. "Saitama, I'm insulted that you would throw one of your hero-"

"Oi!"

"- lackeys to deal with me."

"Oi!"

" **You** are my rival-"

"OI!"

" _WHAT_ ," he turned to her and screamed, "YOU _FUCKING_ INSANE WOMAN."

"First of all, I'm not a hero! I've tried to make that pretty damn clear!" She shouted back annoyed. "Second, the robot guy is his uke, not me!"

" **No uke!** " Saitama shouted at her.

Genos glared at her darkly, reflecting his master's annoyance. "Cyborg."

It seemed to go unheard as she continued, "Stalking is one thing, but harassing other people over your obsession of me is wrong! I might not be a good guy, but **you're** just plain creepy!"

Sonic struggled for a moment, his voice strangling to get out of his throat, and he shouted, "YOU ARE _INSANE!_ I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH YOU!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME!? PERVERT!"

" _I'M NOT STALKING YOU!_ " His voice began to crack from his screaming.

She huffed and crossed her arms. " _Please_ , Sonic, like your attacks; you are easy for me to read." Sonic froze at that, staring at her wide-eyed. That was a sore spot for him. Glaring him down she was overcome with a new seriousness. "It's no use hiding it. You're in love with me." Sonic stood in defeat, his eye twitching. He was beside himself. There was no arguing with this woman.

Instead he stared at her with a vacant expression. She stared back in annoyance. She _really_ believes her own words, he realized with slight horror. Once it seemed like their bout was over, Saitama turned to her and asked, "So... the bald thing."

"If I may," Genos stepped forward and they all turned to him. "I'm more curious about your name. Not One Kick Woman, but your real name."

"Oh, it's Junki," she replied easily.

Sonic cut in with a monotone voice, "You have the body of a twelve-year-old boy and you have a man's name."

She glared back at him and shouted, "I have my FRIENDS call me JUN. SONIC."

"That doesn't make it better."

"JUN IS UNISEX."

If he couldn't hurt her with his weapons, "And Jun has a flat chest." then he would attack with his words.

It seemed to work since she went wild with rage. "And Sonic is a FUCKING DEAD _PERVERT!_ " She slammed her foot into the ground and the earth exploded upward, racing towards Sonic. He went wide eyed and disappeared, dodging her attack. "GET BACK HERE, SHE-MALE!"

"Hey," Siatamna lifted his hand to get her attention, "Wait-!"

She bolted after Sonic and he watched helplessly as they raced back and forth around the plains. The earth would explode upwards in a giant pillar on occasion when Junki attempted to attack Sonic, but he sped-o'-sound away just in time to live. "Sensei," Saitama looked back at Genos as he said, "We can try and contact Junki later, but for now we need to head back and report what happened. The Association will need to figure out what to do with the doctor behind all of this."

"Yeah, but..." Looking back over at the two that were screaming profanities and insults at each other, he quickly figured it would be too much effort to try and talk to her seriously. With a sigh he relented, "I guess let's go."


End file.
